The Other Originals
by charmedfan120
Summary: Right, the time has come we all know the stories of Elijah, Fin, Rebekah, Freya along with Kol and Klaus but what about the youngest Mikaelson child Henrik in this AU he survived wolf attack but Ester still turns her children! Then we have Freya and Mathias son the two younger Mikaelson's meet and work together to get what they both want!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Leaving Flowers.

Freya's POV:

I haven't told anyone what this day is this is the day a thousand years ago when I lost the two people I want to love the most.

But never got the chance my crazy and powerful aunt Dahlia determined to keep the child prisoner like me and bind him to the spell that keeps us alive and safe from all harm.

As well as use his power as her own while nurturing his power as it grows to it's the highest level for all time!

Right now I'm back where mine and Dahlia hunt once stood trees have constantly died and new ones have risen in my absence.

Tears fall down my face as I reach the largest tree which I enchanted a long time ago to remain in the same state as it did on the day my lover and son died.

I kneel down before the tree and look at two large brown stones headstones one for Mathias and my unborn son I never got to see or name.

"A thousand years gone by yet both of your passing still wounds me in ways no man made weapon can ever do" Cries Freya who then makes the flowers near the two graves grow and flourish into their finest potential

* * *

Meanwhile back in New Orleans, we see Klaus painting which he normally does his best thinking or just to calm himself.

Hayley is out at dinner with Elijah while the other blond in the family Rebekah is also having dinner with Marcel.

Klaus never really knows what he painting all he knows that each time uses his brush a part of his soul becomes a part of his painting.

Klaus finally stops when he hears Hope's little cries and walks over the crib picks his little girl up and starts to rock her and after fifteen minutes Hope cries become small whimpers then nothing escapes Hope's mouth apart from her small easy breaths.

"There, there Hope you will always be safe in my arms like Henrik," Says Klaus who then realizes what he just said and a small tear falls from his eyes at the name of his long deceased brother

"Time for lunch," Said Klaus straight afterward who then leaves his study with Hope in his arms and walks downstairs ready to feed his young daughter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Looking Back.

After Hope was put to bed and everyone returned home Klaus went to bed but found himself unable to sleep.

Henrik how can a name bring so much pain but once it the name was followed by a bright smile and laughs.

Klaus just lies still on his bed not moving just letting memories of a time in his life when he wasn't the Hybrid or cruel and manipulative monster people claim him to be!

* * *

Flashback 1:

A thousand years ago back in the small village where the Mikaelson family moved to after Dahlia took Freya but Ester told Mikael that there was a plague and had to burn the body to prevent it from spreading.

Mikael left for battle 2 weeks ago right now Rebekah and Ester and inside their home preparing tea while Elijah is also at battle with his father just leaving Ester, Klaus, Rebekah and Henrik home.

Henrik has dark brown eyes light brown hair short but thick and is outside their home running around the village and runs up to the forest part only to hear.

"Henrik" Yells Klaus upon seeing his little brother about to enter the forest

"Uh oh," Said Henrik to himself who then turns around stands still and waits for reply off his brother who is now standing face to face with him

"You know how mother hates you running off especially in the forest," Says Klaus

"But brother I really want to see them" Replies Henrik, Klaus just shakes his head before putting one of his large hands on Henrik's right small shoulder

"It almost tea brother time to return home" Speaks Klaus

"But I really want to see them Klaus please" Whines Henrik

"Henrik one day maybe and they don't come out until it's dark now come" Replied Klaus who gently pushes Henrik into the direction of their house or hut whichever you prefer to call it

"Fine brother" Sulks Henrik


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Bookworm In Trouble Part 1.

In one of the small bookstores in New Orleans, we see a boy died platinum blond hair at the top and his natural brown at the sides.

The boy picks up a thick black leather bound book and goes to register to pay for this and the other books he has picked up from the shelves.

Once at the register the woman starts scanning each book then putting it into a plastic bag.

"20 dollars please," Says the worker the boy reaches into his pocket and pulls out two ten dollars and hands them over to the worker

"There you go" Replies the boy

"Be careful vampires in New Orleans are still trying to keep tensions between us and them?" Says the worker

"Thanks have a nice day," Said the boy who walks over to the door but before he can get out three large well-built vampires walk in

"Talking about us Michelle you should no better" Snaps one of the three vampires

"Oh it's the three little vamps what happened Dracula dumped you" Snapped the boy back

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this" Shouted another vampire who then goes to use his superhuman speed to attack the boy however the boy makes a quick gesture to channel his telekinesis and throws the vampire straight through the door

The vampire finds a bit of the broken door land in his heart the small piece of wood kills him in seconds

"You're going to pay for that" Yelled the other two vampires then one of them throws the boy behind the counter

"That hurt" Snaps the boy who stumbles as he gets up and uses his pain infliction power to bring the two remaining vampires to the ground then uses telekinesis to break their necks

"You have to leave now the Mikaelson family won't be happy about this" Spoke Michelle

"I am truly sorry for the damage I cause just inject them with vervain it will weaken them long enough and then you can do with them as you please,a" Said the boy who then leaves the store where the door once stood

* * *

After leaving the store the boy takes a left turn and walks into an alley where he is attacked this time by fifteen vampires.

The boy who was ready to attack is surprised when in matter of seconds all fifteen vampires have their hearts ripped from their chests and their corpses lie on the ground!

"Did you get what you need?" Asks the other boy

"Yes and now you can get what you finally want" Replies the young witch

"Charlie don't think like that I promised that I would help you find your mother," Said the vampire

"I know I just don't want to get my hopes up we both know who is after me" Speaks Charlie

"As well as the man that seeks me I promise you, dear friend, that we both will find our happiness," Says the vampire


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Freya and Klaus.

Freya's POV

I arrived home a couple of hours later and greeted by Hayley along with Elijah and Rebekah.

With no sign of Klaus I the eldest sibling walks up to my room and passes Klaus's room and hears small whimpers coming from his room.

I only think for a second should I enter his room Klaus is many things but sharing his feelings not so much.

But in the end, he is my brother and in order to build relationships I have to talk to him and get to know all parts of him that make him this original!

Klaus must have heard my heart beating and smelt my scent because when I entered he greeted me with one of his creepy grins but this time the grin was fake.

* * *

"Brother is everything alright" Asks Freya

"Everything is fine sister where was you all morning" Replies Klaus, my brother is obviously trying to change the subject or maybe he knew I was feeling down to!

"Why don't we make a deal I tell you what bothering me and then you tell me" Speaks Freya, Klaus waits about two minutes before replying

"Sister I'm not twelve I know how these mind games work" Snaps Klaus got him I knew there was something wrong

"Well either your twelve or you haven't played all the games you lost" Chuckles Freya

"Your good sister who taught you Dahlia" Asked Klaus

"No Mathias not long after we met" Sobs Freya trying to wipe the tears away

"Today was the first day I spoke his name" Said Klaus

"Ah Henrik whenever I asked the others about him they tell me that he always smiled right until the end" Replied Freya

"They make it sound like his dead" ,Says Klaus

"Isn't he the boy was attacked by a entire pack of werewolves" ?Asks Freya

"No it's a bit more complicated than that sister" Said Klaus

Tell me about him" Speaks Freya


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Henrik In Trouble.

Flashback 2

When Klaus and Henrik returned to their house both are surprised to be greeted by someone Klaus has tried to please his entire life.

Yes, your right the very man later vampire who would hunt his children for the next thousand years!

Mikael is standing in his red blood stained armor next to his wife with Rebekah and Elijah standing a few steps behind them.

When the two brothers who have just arrived back at their house Henrik eyes wide with the shock of seeing his dad overjoyed that his dad is alive but on the other hand Mikael can get very mad easy and takes it out on Klaus the most.

"Father," Said Klaus and Henrik the moment they see their father

"Our family is reunited once again through your father's victory" Speaks Ester

"What was it like father how many men did you battle," Asks a now very excited Henrik who brown eyes light up hoping his father would reply

"Later now we dine then if it's not too late your father will tell you" Spoke Ester

"But" Whined Henrik

"HENRIK" Yelled Mikael at his youngest child and far by one of few favourites of his children Freya the daughter he believed to be dead and Rebekah his only daughter he knows is alive then Henrik

"Sorry father," Says Henrik knowing when do and do not fight his father

"Now children Mikael let eat," Says Ester then her children and husband follow her to the table where their tea would be later eaten at

* * *

After tea Henrik helps clean the table with Rebekah while Ester washing Mikael blood stain armour Mikael changed into some other clothes he has.

Henrik bides his time as he cleans up the last leftovers from tea away and makes his way to the door and is just about to open it before he sees a large hand putting pressure on the door to prevent him from opening it!

"Boy what do you think your doing" Snapped Mikael

"Papa I want to see them sword fighting" Replies Henrik

"The moon is about to rise the wolves will leave the forest we need to prepare" Said Mikael

"But papa, Klaus and Elijah are outside" Whines Henrik, Mikael temper is unpredictable and Mikael can find his emotional state change at any moment and this is what happens Mikael throws his fists at door making a loud BANG

"Enough Henrik my answer is no boy go and get ready for bed" Shouts Mikael

* * *

Mikael's POV

After I yelled at my youngest child I saw him flinch the fear in his eyes apparent the smell of sweat.

Those small brown eyes full of fear could break me but I can't let me get away with disobedience I am the head of this family I am a warrior of this village and most importantly their farther!

I move my hands back to my sides before walking over to my dear wife Ester the woman I loved since the moment I saw her.

I can hear Henrik make his way to bed and I could sense the sadness in each step he took.

Klaus it's always Klaus he wants to spend time with he doesn't spend enough time with his brothers or sister let alone his mother who has so much to teach him.

Henrik may almost be fourteen yet when I look at him all I see is a small child which he is I could probably pick him up with ease.

It just about to be sunset I call Elijah and Nicklaus back inside to prepare so we ready for when the wolves come out to play.

Yes I expect a lot from my children but my children need to be strong so nothing can harm them Nicklaus can moan all he likes about the lack of love he gets from me he needs to stop an true Viking warrior doesn't let his needs be shown!

* * *

End Of Flashback:

"So little Henrik always followed you around," Asks Freya

"Yes he did all he wanted was to explore the unknown" Replies Klaus feeling slightly better about talking to Freya about Henrik

"Now it's my turn brother I told you that Dahlia only wants power and first born of each new generation of our family," Says Freya

"Yes but you escaped and been running every since" Replied Klaus

"One day I met a man called Mathias I fell in love with him from the start" Spoke Freya

"I already knows this chapter Freya skip ahead" Snaps Klaus with his creepy grin

"Mathias only put my needs above his own and for a brief time I was happy then one day I broke my vow to not fall in love further we constipated our love and soon I found myself with child a son" Said Freya

"A child which Dahlia wanted to train and draw power from," Says Klaus

"But Mathias would not allow it our child will never suffer how you did Mathias promise me that we would runaway and raise our child in peace" Replies Freya

"She discovered this plan didn't she" Asked Klaus

"She cursed him to death then to spare my child I drank one of Dahlia's most potent poisons I wanted to die but Dahlia would never give that freedom" Sobs Freya

"What happened to your child" Asks Klaus

"The spell guards me and Dahlia from all harm but didn't protect my son today a thousand years ago I lost the man I loved and the child I would love" Cried Freya, Klaus pulls Freya into a hug something even Klaus found himself doing surprising


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Crafting Minds Never Rest.

Like I said this story is not about Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, Finn even Klaus it's about other originals in our favorite dysfunctional family.

On a large estate just outside of New Orleans, a tall well- built man in about his late forties early fifties is sat down on a leather chair with a knife in his hands carving something onto a staff made of wood.

Well, he not really a man he the one and only Mikael Mikaelson the destroyer stepfather of Klaus and the father of the other Originals.

* * *

"You can run but you can't hide," Mikael says to himself

"Sir" Spoke one of Mikael witches as she enters the lounge

"What is it," Asks Mikael only letting his voice rise a little while continuing carving something on the wood

"I believe I found an effective boundary spell for your son" Replies the witch

"Good I fetch him now my children and their running" Chuckles Mikael who face fills with joy knowing that soon he will be reunited with his son and to get his revenge on his filthy and wimp of a stepson

"It will be ready by the time you get back sir, Says the witch

* * *

Meanwhile, in a small motel room in one of the worst parts New Orleans lies Charlie and his vampire friend which you should of guess is Henrik.

The two friends are sat down watching TV well Henrik is bored out his mind of repeats of the same TV show again and again.

Charlie is going through each of his books updating his grimoire with spells and information on dark objects.

"Henrik can you please turn that glowing screen off" Asks Charlie

"It's called a TV Charlie sometimes I forget you only been awake at least three days" Replies Henrik who then sees his dear friend smile fall

"Yeah you forget a lot of things like how you can be such a jerk" Snaps Charlie who gets up from his bed walks over to the bathroom and enters to get some tissue

"Yes I am jerk that my problem I never think things through" Spoke Henrik

"I heard that and your right you never think things through" Replies Charlie who leaves the bathroom after using some tissues to wipe some tears away

"Isn't that what I have you for is to think things through" Joked Henrik

"Look we left yesterday and Mikael will be coming for us now what made you think that your brothers and sisters would be here" Asked, Charlie

"I don't know maybe because New Orleans is a place where no one sleeps and there plenty of vulnerable people for them to exploit," Says Henrik

"Right tomorrow we up early to search the city for any sign of them" Speaks Charlie

"Fine" Replied Henrik


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Hello Brother.

The following morning Henrik and Charlie wake up to get changed and leave the motel room in search for Henrik's siblings.

While walking down one of the many alleys of New Orleans only to find themselves bumping into Davina's best friend Josh.

Our two friends can't help but feel a little embarrass that they bumped into someone in the street like they are 10 and had no sense of space.

* * *

"Sorry" Charlie blurts out not thinking

"It's okay" Replies Josh who can't stop looking at the two something seems familiar they share a look of someone he can't quite think of

"Do you have any idea where all the art stuff is" Asked, Charlie

"Yes it's in the center of the city you can't miss it," Said Josh

"Thank you sorry what your name," Asks Henrik

"Josh and shouldn't you two kids be at school" Spoke Josh

"No vampires don't really to school and my friend all he needs is to twitch his nose like Samantha" Jokes Henrik

"The wolves are off limits in this town it been decided for months," Says, Josh

"Who by" Asks the boys

"Aha you guys don't know it's the Mikaelson's city they have rules about killing wolves now ever since Hayley" Replied Josh the two friends look at each other and large grins form on their faces

"Thank you, Josh, I think we found your family" Spoke Charlie

"I think we did Charlie" Shouts Henrik

"WAIT family what you guys on about I have to go," Josh said who was just about to use superhuman speed but Charlie uses pyrokinesis to set one of Josh's legs on fire Josh stumbles as he tries to run and falls into a couple of bins and finds rubbish falling down on him

"I really don't like hurting people but if you don't stay here Charlie will have to let your ring turn into cheap costume jewelry" Snapped Henrik

Charlie puts out the flames then walks up to Josh looks straight into his eyes and opens his mouth to say

"Don't pout baby face you be able to leave soon" Speaks Charlie who then one of his arms over Henrik's shoulder and the two exit the alley

After leaving Josh the two make their way to the center of the city where all aspiring artists of the city come and paint in front of everyone hoping to be noticed.

Henrik and Charlie take in the amazing views and the portraits that these amazing people with fantastic talent letting the world see their gifts.

Henrik's vampire senses kick in as he can he can hear a conversation going on between his older brother Elijah and some woman.

* * *

"I think I can hear Elijah" Says, Henrik

"You do where what direction,of" Asks Charlie

"This way follow me" Replies Henrik who starts running off thankfully not using his vampire speed because Charlie would have to kick his butt they arrive at the doors of Mikaelson mansion

"Go on you can do this I have your back" Said Charlie trying to show support to his friend

"Thanks here goes nothing" Spoke Henrik who knocks hard on the door trying to make his prescience known both boys can hear moaning from the inside on who is going to answer the door

"I'll fetch the door Rebekah and Klaus" Replied Elijah to his two siblings inside the mansion he walks over to the door and opens it

* * *

Elijah POV:

I open the door and nothing that was or in this world could have prepared him for this the moment I saw a ghost!

Well, a living ghost there he is the face none of my siblings have seen in a thousand years apart from Freya who never met him Henrik here in the flesh.

My mouth opens but nothing comes out the first few attempts and I can see the look in his eyes the one where he fears he made a mistake and should go.

"Henrik how is this possible" Asks Elijah

"I'm an original of course minus having no sideline having never sired anyone" Replies Henrik with slight hesitation in his voice

"But father he got you after he killed mother" Said Elijah trying his best not to try

"Can I come in Elijah I really want to see the others to can my friend come in" Asked Henrik

"Of course both of you come in" I replied to my younger brother I had been that shocked by my brother being alive and standing well here I didn't notice he had brought a friend with him

"Thank you, Elijah,,for now," Says Henrik then the two boys enter

* * *

Henrik POV

When we enter the mansion I am simply overtaken by the beauty of their home I know I have to return to my home so for now,I can enjoy my time with my brothers and sister.

My smile on my face is longer than a river and I was afraid I could be hurting Charlie's feelings right now.

Mikael my father never told me what happened I knew he hunted Nicklaus and my other siblings but he never told me what he did to get close to them.

You want to know why?

Well in his own words "Boy stop pestering me it is not your place your too young to understand" yeah that bull well what can I say it's Mikael!

* * *

"Elijah call them down" I whisper to my older brother who just nods and opens his mouth to say

"Klaus, Rebekah, Hayley and Freya can you please come down here it's urgent" Speaks Elijah it is urgent to be honest and there is no way he can leave a note on the fridge about this within seconds they hear footsteps and then the four enter living room where Elijah, Charlie and Henrik stand

"Hello Nicklaus, Rebekah long time no see," I Said I can see their faces breaking tears soon falling I wanted my siblings not a indoor swimming pool I think to myself but none the less I'm overjoyed to see them

"Henrik how when I don't know what to say" Says Rebekah and Klaus there is no verbal response I can use that I haven't used on Elijah so I decide to use one of my favourite younger brother moves I run and Jump only to be cached by Klaus while this happened I found Charlie and some blond woman I assume is Freya I have no idea who she is

"Do we know each other" Asks Freya

"That what I was thinking it can't be Elizabeth" Yells Charlie filled with joy he gotten to see Elizabeth/Freya again

"Child I saw you twice at my old village water well" Replies Freya who embraces in a hug

"You two know each other" Asked Klaus

"Why yes we met twice before a thousand years ago," Says Charlie

"How did you end up with Henrik" Asks Rebekah

"A long story but for now have some fun Henrik I'm going back to the motel" Said Charlie

"Wait promise me you be there when I get please Charlie" Begs Henrik once standing by himself after Klaus put him back onto his feet

"Your my friend of course I just want to be prepared it was good to see again Liz" Said Charlie who then leaves


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Moping Charlie.

Back at the motel room, we see Charlie lying on his bed with his face planted hard on his pillow.

The tears he been crying have been absorbed by the pillow it has only been five minutes once he arrived at his motel room that is when he finally lets his tears fall.

Don't for one minute believe that Charlie is unhappy about Henrik finding his siblings it just he wants so desperately to find his mother and the emotions he kept beneath the surface have broke free!

Once Charlie is done crying his head rises off his pillow then he turns to pick up his grimoire opens it up and pulls out a necklace that has the letters M&H imprinted on the metal.

Charlie walks over to the mirror raises his hands then places the necklace around his neck and stares at himself for a moment before saying this.

* * *

"One day father I will find her and avenge your death" Said Charlie who then moves away from the mirror puts his grimoire in his backpack and writes a note and leaves it on Henrik's bed telling Henrik what time Charlie will be back and where he going not that far from the motel in one of the many cemeteries a mysterious figure who opens he or she mouth to say

"Don't worry I will always find you child" Spoke the figure sadly Charlie can't hear this Charlie then leaves the motel room and locks the door behind him

After leaving the motel room Charlie finds himself walking over to the alley where Josh still lays not daring to move in case the two boys left any traps behind.

It didn't take long for Charlie to make his way over to the alley from the motel but he takes his time letting Josh fear deepen a bit more.

* * *

All a sudden Josh can hear is footsteps approaching him he looks up from the ground and sees Charlie standing in front of him!

Josh trembling over fear tries to get up finds himself slipping and falls over Charlie can't help but let a laugh escape his mouth.

Charlie reaches out his hands to Josh who looks surprised at Charlie's gesture.

"Don't worry I don't bite" Charlie teases

"Well I'm not used to being set on fire by a two teens" Snaps Josh

"I'm not really a teen I'm old enough to be your father or several greats" Replies Charlie, Josh then grabs a hold of Charlie's hands and allows Charlie to help him stand up

"Is that so?" Asks Josh

"Why spoil the fun look I'm sorry for what we did to you but I've been helping him find his family and we couldn't still can't take any risks" Said Charlie

"Was it really necessary to set me on fire" Snapped Josh

"Well I have to have some fun don't I" Spoke Charlie

"I guess but how do I know it won't happen again," Asked Josh

"A drink at Rousseau 10 pm, " Says, Charlie

"How do I know you turn up and be able to get in" Asks Josh

"You're a smart boy, Josh, you can figure it out seen you soon" Replied Charlie who then walks off


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Charlie's Nightmare.

Charlie's POV

Once I left the alley leaving Josh behind I find myself walking past some old abounded church that looks so beautiful yeah I know religions aren't always witch-friendly but still the church is beautiful.

I just can't help myself but break in the church's double doors open by themselves thanks to my telekinesis and I walk straight through.

As I enter I notice the church is already lit up by what seems to be hundreds of prayer candles bringing light to the darkness I wish that was easily done to my soul!

* * *

"Really beautiful religious people have really good decorating and design skills" Says Charlie who then feels a sudden chill and hears light humming coming somewhere from the church

"No it nothing just stays calm Charlie," Charlie said to himself trying not to overreact to something or someone who may or not be there then out of nowhere the few flowers that are just about to die out are renewed with new life and begin to grow and cover the walls

"Boy I was wrong" Spoke Charlie who turns to face away and run off but finds himself face to face with the person he has been running away from for so long

"After all these centuries here you are hello my child,your" Said Dahlia that right she the witch he been running from

"DAHLIA" Shouts Charlie in shock of seeing the very woman that is responsible for him living so long in the first place

"How more surprised can I be finding you here right where I'm going to collect what is owed I'm not surprised if your mother is here" Teased Dahlia

"I don't know what you're on about Dahlia where my mother tells me please all I want is to be with her" Begs Charlie

"No, no child or is it Charlie going by nowadays what on earth made you choose that name it sounds like it belongs in a children's book the day you meet your mother is the day I can trust the both of you" Snaps Dahlia

"You killed my father and stole me from my mother God even when I hate you I love you" Shouted Charlie then Dahlia makes a hand gesture which brings instant pain to Charlie who walks backward with his hands on his head trying to deal with pain

"You're just like your mother selfish and ungrateful I have done everything for you and still you beg for so much more claiming you have nothing when I gave you everything" Yelled Dahlia and the pain become too much Charlie who falls to the ground is seconds away from passing out

"What are you going to do to me" Asked Charlie

"You can never be without me for too long child" Replies Dahlia who then teleports out and Charlie finally succumbs to the darkness


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Naughty Henrik And Mikael's Reactions.

Henrik's POV:

While my best friend Charlie is at the motel room I'm still at Mikaelson mansion I find myself at the dinner table with Elijah, Hayley my brother Klaus's daughter's mother but my brother Elijah girlfriend.

I could make so may comment on this but would it really be wise at this time oh well I guess I could try.

"You know something I had hoped in a thousand years that you two would stop falling for the same girl" Said Henrik

"You still haven't lost your way of words have you" Replies Elijah

"Well at least it isn't just me who sees you two always falling for the same girl," Says Rebekah

"How many women have you both argued over" Asks Freya

"I don't know" Spoke Klaus

"What hundreds" Asked Freya

"No at they good looking not that good looking" Jokes Henrik which surprises Hayley and Freya who burst into laughs along with Rebekah

"That vicious tongue of yours always got you into trouble" Snaps Klaus, Henrik replies by putting on a small pout then saying

"As if anyone could resist this cute beautiful face of mine" Replied Henrik who then looks at his watch and realizes it almost 9:30 pm

"Klaus told me a lot of things about you and the naughty things you did," Says Freya

"I haven't been that bad name one bad decision I made" Asks Henrik

"Climbing to the top of a tree stealing father knives even stealing his sword" Said Rebekah

"Not to mention running off to play in the woods," Says Elijah this line was like over hundreds of punches and kicks to both Klaus and Henrik

"Wow Elijah and I thought I was the one that didn't know when to shut up look at the time I have to leave" Snapped Henrik who gets up from his seat and uses his supernatural speed to get out the house and halfway down the street

"Well done Elijah we only just find him and now he went probably back to Mikael" Yells Klaus who storms out of the dining room

* * *

After leaving my siblings mansion I find myself back at the motel room in seconds I can't believe Elijah brought that up.

Don't they know how much I have suffered from that already do they have any idea what my life has been like for past ten centuries?

Once I enter my motel room I walk over to my bed and see the note Charlie left me saying where he was gone and what time he should be back.

I suddenly realize I can smell I cam smell OH NO MIKAEL!

Once I realize that my FATHER is in my motel room I turn to where I smell him and use my superhuman speed to pin him against a wall but my dad just breaks free and puts me in a headlock.

"Now, now Henrik I thought I have been raising you well for the past thousand years" Said Mikael calmly not struggling against his youngest son trying to break free

"Father this isn't how it looks" Replies Henrik who tries to struggle his way out one last time before Mikael strengthens his grip no longer allowing any movement for Henrik to use for escaping

"Really then what does it look like BOY" Snaps Mikael

"That my father kept me away from brothers and sisters for a thousand years" Yells Henrik

"You have seemed to have forgotten who is the father and who is the son time for a time out then we go" Speaks Mikael

"No please father I like it here and I was only helping Charlie" Begs Henrik

"You should know better to defy me boy your punishment from a thousand years ago hasn't even ended yet" Replied Mikael who lets go of Henrik's hands then snaps his son's neck and picks Henrik up before he can fall onto the floor and leaves the motel room and gets into the car to drive to Rousseau.

* * *

Flashback 3:

In this flashback we see everyone asleep in the house sleeping the full moon away well not everyone.

Klaus has been waiting for hours for everyone to go to bed Henrik was the first not because he was tired well he was a bit but Mikael has sent him there early for trying to leave the house when it's nearly sunset.

Klaus carefully snuck out of his room and makes his way out of the house and walks inside the forest.

Little did he know that his younger brother Henrik was awake and followed him and Klaus was too late to notice.

The two brothers made it into the center of the forest when Klaus turns and sees his brother hiding behind a tree.

"Henrik Mikaelson what do you think you're doing here" Yells Klaus but not too loud as he was trying to make sure the wolves don't notice them

"I can't talk right now sleepwalking" Replies Henrik

"You should be at home" Snaps Klaus who walks over to his brother grabs a hold of one Henrik's hands

"I really want to see them" Whined Henrik

"You're going back before father kills you," Says Klaus

"I tell papa that you took me with you" Replied Henrik

"You should be asleep it's time to go" Said Klaus who then walks and drags Henrik

"Klaus let me go I only want to see the wolves brother" Moans Henrik who trips over and accidentally falls and cuts his leg on a sharp stone

"Ow Klaus I'm bleeding" Sobs Henrik after Klaus heard that things just got worst wolves began to howl and hunt out the blood

"We have to get you out of here,be little did," Says Klaus who helps his brother up and they start to run off in direction of their village it didn't take long for the wolves to catch up with the boys

"Nicklaus I am sorry LOOK OUT" Yelled Henrik who pushes his brother out the way only for the wolf to land on him hungry and begins to ravage Henrik

Screams, cries and tears can only be heard from Henrik for a moment Klaus is unable to move trapped by fear until something inside him he hasn't felt in years in unleashed!

The necklace with the bird Ester gave Nicklaus for his temper and to try and stop him from triggering his werewolf gene is lying on the floor the string that kept it together broken into two.

"HENRIK NO" Screams Klaus who runs up to his younger brother the wolves to busy eating young Henrik, Klaus kicks one so hard that wolf goes flying into a tree the other wolves turn ready to attack but another wolf emerges from the centre of the woods howls and gives them the signal to leave the boys be little did Klaus know that was Ansel his birth farther

"Klaus get out of here it I'm not going to be here much longer and I don't want you to see me like this" Cries Henrik

"No, brother this is not your time I won't let you die" Sobs Klaus letting his tears form and fall Klaus picks his younger brother up and runs back to the village and when he reaches his house door and kicks the door with one of his legs moments later everyone in his house awakens and Mikael and Ester come to door and opens the door

"HENRIK" Spoke 2 equally shocked Mikael and Ester

"Mother he dying" Cried Klaus

"Mikael get Ayana now" Ester commands Mikael knowing there isn't much time left doesn't bother to argue and goes to fetch her Klaus brings Henrik inside and lays him down on their wooden table

* * *

It only took a minute for Mikael to fetch Ayana and together Ester and Ayana to heal Henrik but as there was so many wounds Rebekah with the help of Elijah dealt with the less serious wounds so the two witches magic could be used on the more serious.

I could not turn away from my siblings all standing around me with that look in their eyes the look of fear pain and guilt but I can see that most in Klaus.

It's all my fault I shouldn't of sneaked out but right now all I can feel is pain and the urge to close my eyes and let go!

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WAS YOU THINKING BOY" Shouts Mikael

"I-I," Says Henrik trying to speak but the pain is too much

"WELL" Demands Mikael

"MIKAEL our child has been attacked save the questioning for later" Snapped Ester

"Rebekah, Elijah, Kol and Finn I'm sorry" Sobbed Henrik

"What ever for" Asks Rebekah

"For being horrible to you and telling Hyde that you aren't so innocent" Said Henrik normally Rebekah would of slapped even Ester but right now that isn't important

"It's okay he wasn't for me anyway" Replies Rebekah

"Elijah I'm sorry I always bug you when your with Tatia" Spoke Henrik

"Shush Henrik you need to reserve your strength" Replied Elijah

"Kol sorry I hid your knives," Says Henrik

"That okay little one I expect them back after they healed you" Joked Kol, Henrik lets out a small laugh followed by a whimper

"This is going to take a couple of hours so distract him from the pain," Says Ayana

"Klaus" Said Henrik

"Yes little brother" Replied Klaus

"I'm really sorry for following you around annoying you every minute" Cries Henrik as he one of the major wounds healing

"Well someone has to do it Henrik" Speaks Klaus

"I just want to close my eyes I'm so sleepy" Whines Mathew as he eyes lids become heavy

"Baby don't close your eyes we almost done" Ester whispers in her son Henrik's right ear

"I feel like I'm dying" Spoke Henrik

"Just hang in their son your stronger than this," Says Mikael in actual comforting tone which surprises everyone in a way well apart from Ester she knew this side of Mikael once the side that loved his family more than his pride

* * *

Ayana was right the healing took a couples of hours and Henrik survived although a few minor wounds would have to heal in their own time.

Klaus puts Henrik to bed and for the rest of the night Henrik older siblings and parents took turns watching over him.

Right now it's Ester who watching over her baby not wanting to leave his side for a second I guess it was her overprotective side kicking in.

* * *

"Goodnight mother" Spoke Henrik before receiving a slap off Ester across his face

"Ow mother" Whines Henrik

"That for leaving the house when you should of been in bed sleeping" Snaps Ester

"I only wanted to see them transform I never get to do anything fun," Henrik says while putting on his puppy eyes

"Sleep tight my little Henrik," Says Ester who plants a kiss on the top of Henrik's forehead

"Does father hate me?" Asks Henrik

"No, child he just furious that you and Klaus went into the forest now sleep" Spoke Ester, Henrik closes his eyes but and reaches one of his hands to his mother's lap Ester takes hold of that hand and watches her son sleep


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 A Drink.

After Charlie recovered from his ordeal with Dahlia he wastes no time in pulling out his mobile communication device and switches it on at by its side.

Charlie who has only woken up three days ago has only adjusted to some new found ways of life.

Charlie selects the call icon and his only contact which is Henrik puts his phone to his ear and waits for Henrik to pick up.

"Come on Henrik pick up Henrik thank god" Said Charlie on the phone only to be surprised at what hears

"Hi sorry I can't talk right now try again later" Charlie hears off the voicemail

"Damn it" Snaps Charlie who walks straight out the church and stops in his track when he gets a message from Henrik's phone informing him that Henrik's phone privileges have been revoked and if you're smart enough you return by 10:30 pm or you never see Henrik again

* * *

Charlie knowing he can kill 2 birds with one stone decides to still go and meet Josh at Rousseau then return to the motel room and confront Mikael!

Josh was far than impressed that Charlie found a way to enter Charlie makes his way to Josh's table and sits down opposite him.

* * *

"Aren't you going to buy me a drink" Speaks Charlie

"Aren't you underage" Asks Josh

"Why do you want to know" Replies Charlie with a cheeky grin

"You are a boy full of mystery where your friend Charlie," Asked Josh

"With family now tell me about yourself Josh" Said Charlie

"I was turned with my former best friend but it turned out she wasn't exactly trustworthy" Replied Josh looking down in his drink

"Sorry look if we going to play sad game we need shots," Says Charlie who clicks his fingers and a barmaid walks over to the table leaves a few shot glasses and the alcohol to go with and walks off

"You really are a witch" Spoke Josh

"Aw thanks now drink" Speaks Charlie


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 A Different Mikael.

After a few drinks at Rousseau, Charlie returns to the motel room to see Henrik unconscious on Mikael's lap.

Charlie closes the door behind him and waits for Mikael rant but instead finds Mikael gently brushing his hand through Henrik's soft brown hair.

Charlie can't help but show some kind of smile Henrik may have some kind of issues but at least he has some father figure.

Granted Mikael is some monster but whenever Charlie saw Mikael with Henrik he sees something different!

"You do know snapping someone's neck's a crime" Snaps Charlie

"Not when the child is mine now do you want to tell me why you're here or do I have to wait for little Henrik to wake up" Asks Mikael

"When I and Henrik first met he said you are many things but this Henrik on your lap like a toddler that what I don't understand" Speaks Charlie

* * *

Flashback 4:

About 2 weeks after Henrik was attacked by wolves and almost died Ester and Mikael asked the witch for Ayana the Immortality spell.

However, she refused Ester then stole the Immortality spell but adapted it to suit the needs of her family.

Ester is described as many things but the one thing that overshadows everything people have said about her is her determination and protective nature to her children!

In the Mikaelson's small house everyone is sat down around the table apart Ester and Mikael who are watching over Henrik who is resting.

The spell may have healed the serious wounds from the attack but a spell that requires that much power requires the person which it was placed on to take it easy for a while.

* * *

"Are you sure Ester that the spell will work" Asks Mikael

"Yes but it will be tricky you must trick them into drinking wine laced with blood even Nicklaus" Replies Ester

"If that what you insist then very well Nicklaus will turn to" Said Mikael

"Turn into what" Asked Henrik who has just woken up

"I'm going to turn you my children into a species that no one or thing can ever hurt or kill you death will cease to exist for you all" Says Ester

"No, mama please because when I do go I get to meet my sister" Spoke Henrik

"This is not your decision to make boy" Snapped Mikael

"Mikael I need to speak with for a moment" Speaks Ester takes Mikael's hands and the two walk a way from Henrik slightly so their son couldn't hear

"What is it Ester" Asks Mikael

"You Mikael this spell will forever trap them in the current condition of their bodies mind and all our other children will long after leaving the nest but Henrik he will forever be 14 a child who will take care of him after I'm gone" Said Ester

"Don't be ridiculous Ester he has me" Replied Mikael

"Will Mikael my love forever is a long time you complain about how he seeks time to spend time with Klaus well maybe have you considered he needs to spend time with you?" Asks Ester

"He too grown up for his father now," Says Mikael

"Or maybe just or he waiting for his daddy" Replies Ester who walks off

* * *

Mikael's POV:

Maybe Ester is right maybe after my little Freya's death my heart hardened but not to the extent that he knows no love I have for him as a son!

When Ester performs this new immortality spell my children and I will be trapped at our ages we currently are forever.

This will make Henrik a forever a child he will need constant protection and forever is a long time to be a child.

Also what and when my other children fly the nest Henrik will be left alone with me can I really take care of him we have never really talked.

The house is Ester domain I discipline my children when Ester can't handle it but to take care of him all the hours of the day how am I going to do that?

I guess I'm going have to have to find out but where I guess we going have to talk.

Mikael walks over to Henrik who gets up and looks straight into Mikael's eyes.

* * *

"Do I have to get the plank father," Asks Henrik

"No, Henrik just sits down we need to discuss the transformation" Said Mikael who sits down on Henrik's bed

"Really your not going to punish me," Asked Henrik

"I will punish you when I find a suitable punishment but now we talk little one," Says, Mikael

"You never called me little one father you called everyone one of them but me why," Asks Henrik

"I don't know but I will for now on" Speaks Mikael

"I don't want to be immortal father can you just make them immortal," Asks Henrik

"NO, Henrik this is the one thing me and your mother agree on our family will never be broken," Says Mikael, Henrik winces slightly in slight pain and shivers from the cold

"Time to rest little one," Said Mikael

"No, papa please all I've been doing is rest and it's cold" Whines Henrik

"Then what would make it more comfortable for you," Asks Mikael

"I don't know" Replies Henrik, Mikael just shakes his head before it hits him Ester often talks about back when they little babies and toddlers and how she had to deal with them especially Henrik's difficulty to sleep

Mikael then as gently as he could picks Henrik up and places him on his lap and begins to brush his hand through Henrik's hair.

Henrik at first stares at his father thinking what the hell is happening but as it goes into some kind of pattern Henrik falls asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Son found.

Back at her hideout Freya is sat at the table preparing to cast a powerful location spell in an attempt to find her recently unknown little brother Henrik.

Upon cutting her right middle finger on her right hand Freya, lets the blood flow and a few drops land on the map and the blood begins to run across the map guiding Freya to Henrik's location.

What surprised Freya is the blood forms three dots indicating three people that share blood that of Freya instead of calling one of her younger brothers or sister Freya just ups and leaves.

Standing outside the motel room Freya looks upon the door and opens it with telekinesis and quickly enters.

"Who there" Yells Charlie ready to fight in case it was indeed Dahlia, Mikael had put Henrik in the back of his car and Charlie is trying to think of a way to slow Mikael down

"Where is Henrik, Charlie" Asks Freya

"Why don't you ask that bloody brute" Charlie snapped back at her and suddenly Freya finds herself pinned against a wall by Mikael

"What devil are you," Snaps Mikael

"Someone you once loved deeply my father," Said Freya

"You lie" Barks Mikael not wanting to relive the pain he feels with the loss of his eldest child who he has pinned against a wall

"You christened your sword with goat's blood and said it's tilt was the color of my hair" Speaks Freya, Mikael's eyes widen processing this information that only 2 people shared

"It's been a thousand years Freya how are you still alive," Mikael asks Freya and then releases his grip

"I'll explain everything just say you believe me" Said Freya who kneels down before her father Mikael then kneels down and embraces her into a hug and says

"My Freya," Sobbed Mikael

"Freya, your brute of a father put Henrik in the car to leave New Orleans for his estate," Says Charlie

"Be careful boy remember who provides you shelter Freya you can live on the estate with me and Henrik needs his two big sisters and his brothers and the pathetic excuse will finally suffer" Speaks Mikael

"No, father we need Klaus to get my freedom from Dahlia and Henrik is quite attached to him and the Original family united gives us a better chance" Freya replies to her father

"We see return Klaus and Elijah and tell them to meet us at this address and tell them to bring Rebekah and Kol as well as Finn" Mikael replied and he hands over a small piece of paper with an address on it

"I will just don't get to bloodthirsty father we have much work to do," Says Freya who then leaves the motel room

* * *

Just after Freya leaves the motel room, Charlie runs after her and yells for her stop which she does and turns to face him.

Freya is the first to speak once the 2 are facing each other wanting to return to the compound and tell her brothers about what they have to do now.

"Yes Charlie," Spoke Freya

"You said the name Dahlia is she a power hungry manipulative cold bitch who kidnaps young children from their families" Asked Charlie

"Yes and why do you want to know," Freya asked back getting suspicious

"Dahlia did the same thing to me I almost died in my mother's womb and she was able to transfer to another woman womb your she aren't you" Said Charlie

"It can't be the poison" Sobs Freya

"No, it's me son of Mathias and the Dahlia's eldest niece you are my mother" Cries Charlie who then is quickly finds himself with Freya arms wrapped her around him crying

"It's nice to finally meet you Charlie Mikaelson," Freya cries back Mikael as overheard this conversation thanks to his superhuman hearing and is more than shocked that he has a grandson


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Family Dinner.

The Originals arrive at Mikael's estate Klaus is not happy to be here but knows that Mikael is without a dagger or the white oak stake so he is safe for now anyway.

Now looking outside his bedroom window Henrik sees his brothers and sisters and can hear the water pouring from the shower end.

Then Charlie walks out of the on suite bathroom with a towel wrapped around him and quickly changes into a black tie suit while Henrik is looking outside the window.

Once changed into his suit Charlie walks up to Henrik and looks out of the window.

"They here Henrik let's get this over with," Says Charlie

"How long do you think it take before my dad and Nicklaus fight," Asks Henrik

"I give it 5" Replies Charlie

"What 5 minutes," Asked Henrik

"No, 5 seconds," Jokes Charlie

"Very funny do you think my dad will notice me not wearing the suit," Said Henrik

"Yes, Henrik he will so hurry up and get changed" Spoke Mikael who was walking past Henrik's room

"Fine papa" Whispers Henrik who waits for Mikael to leave to answer the door

* * *

Mikael answered the door and greeted each one of his children but just glared at Klaus who glared back.

Freya and Elijah has a plan to keep them all in check especially Klaus and Mikael.

The Original family is sat down at the dinner table and everyone is silent at the moment and has been for minutes.

"Wow just thinking of all the places I want and need to be then sitting here" Speaks Charlie

"You're telling me, Charlie I thought a family reunion would be fun" Replies Henrik

"So how long has it been father a thousand years since mother made us into monsters," Says Finn

"Careful boy your existence as a vampire was done out of protection to preserve our family" Replied Mikael

"Great must we argue this early at dinner" Spoke Elijah

"It's fine we have a tradition in this family secret, betrayal and dagger," Said, Finn

"What is this daggering all about" Asks Henrik

"A witch made supernatural hunters and gave them daggers that could put us in a death like a state all expect Klaus due to his werewolf gene" Rebekah explains

"Klaus you used them on our brothers and sister," Henrik asked

"Here and there each for their own good" Klaus replies

"Each for our own good I was stuck in a box for 900 years" Snaps Finn

"Look let's get down to this is Charlie and he is Freya's daughter" Mikael announces Klaus, Finn, Rebekah and Elijah are shocked that statement

"Lies" Shouts Klaus

"It's not a lie brother believe me Charlie is Freya's son they both immortal and witches also Dahlia has been after them for centuries," Says Henrik

* * *

The argument over Charlie being family lasted for an hour and with the argument getting more heated Charlie leaves the dining room.

Henrik sees Charlie leaving and attempts to follow him but Mikael grabs his arm and pulls Henrik back to his seat.

Henrik hates the spell Esther placed on his father but does not know how to break it.

So, for now, he is stuck as a prisoner to his father the spell Esther cast on Mikael after Klaus attacked her was to for Mikael's protective and controlling nature to become dominant over Henrik and that he would see Henrik as she saw him.

Mikael can see the hunger in little Henrik's eyes Mikael bit into his own wrist before lifting his hand near Henrik's face.

"No, papa why can't I feed on humans or vampires," Said Henrik

"You will do as I say BOY" Snapped Mikael who shoves his fist into Henrik's mouth forcing Henrik to consume his vampire blood

"Well, Henrik went straight from breastfeeding to blood feeding from Mikael" Snickers Kol

"Shut up" Shouts Henrik who for a brief moment looks at his older brother and draws away from Mikael's wrist

"Kol shut up and Henrik keep feeding" Mikael commands

"So it appears Mikael isn't the only original vampire that does not drink human blood" Spoke Klaus

* * *

Outside the dining room Charlie stands in one of Mikael's studies where he pours himself some scotch when Freya enters the study.

Freya finds it quite odd that her son is going to consume alcohol and thinks how often does he drink?

"You're a little too young to drink," Says Freya who startles Charlie

"I'm a lot older than people think" Replies Charlie

"Oh, I know Charlie who did Dahlia transfer you to," Asks Freya

"To a local midwife called Eva," Said Charlie

"Eva Claire she was one of the only few people that showed me and Dahlia kindness" Replied Freya

"I saw her Freya I saw Dahlia," Whispered Charlie

"When," Asked Freya

"Yesterday and I'm afraid if she comes here she take me away from Henrik" Sobs Charlie

"Dahlia won't be taking anyone" Replies Freya


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Mikael's wrath.

After Klaus, Elijah, and Kol along with Finn and Freya left Henrik finds himself picking up shattered glass and broken pieces of wood.

Mikael and Klaus had gotten into another fight Freya and Elijah intervened breaking up the fight eventually.

After the fight, Henrik's oldest siblings left leaving him and Charlie to deal with Mikael who is furious and in his study.

Henrik knows from experience not to disturb his father when he in the study, especially after a fight.

The last time Henrik disturbed Mikael who was in his study after a failed attempt at finding and killing Klaus in the 1400s.

* * *

Flashback 5:

Back in the 1400s at one of Mikael's previous estates, Henrik sees his father return home and walks straight into his study.

Henrik has been separated from his siblings for too long and decides that it's time to leave his father not permanently but just for a while.

Plus there was someone Henrik kind of wanted to take with him so he wouldn't be lonely while he was gone.

Entering his father study Henrik slowly and quietly opens the study door but Mikael still opens.

"What do you want BOY," Shouts Mikael which makes Henrik jump

"I need to tell you something papa," Henrik mumbles

"Speak up BOY," Mikael snaps again

"I..I I'm leaving father I'm going to find Nicklaus and my other siblings and I'm going to end this feud once and for all" Said Henrik finally speaking upon hearing this the glass in Mikael's hand shatters and Mikael slowly approaches his son

"What did you say, BOY," Shouts Mikael

"I want to leave and find our family papa and I've turned someone," Replies Henrik who is slightly more imitated by his father

"Oh, I see because you think you're an Original vampire and have the same strength and other enhanced senses you have a better chance at finding them boy I am a Viking warrior you are just little boy," Yells Mikael

"I may be just a boy but just remember who made it that way papa I want to be with all my family and I want to be with Cora," Shouts Henrik

"Cora, who is this harlot," Demands Mikael who uses his supernatural speed to get in front of Henrik and grab his son by the throat

"Father st.." Henrik chokes

"Who is this harlot" Mikael asks

"Cora Mills my friend I turned her" Henrik replies trying to get out of his father's hold but struggles in vain

"You went out into the village when I forbade it" Yelled Mikael

"I just wanted some fun father," Sobs Henrik who gave up trying to get three

"It turns out I have Miller to see and you're going to have a long time out," Chuckles Mikael who pulls out a dagger which he managed to steal from Klaus and stabs Henrik with it

* * *

Hours later Henrik awakened after Mikael removed the dagger.

Henrik sees his father sat at his desk quiet too quiet in Henrik's mind than Henrik finally realizes that around him are ravaged bodies.

Henrik quickly stands and sees that bodies are without heads and blood covers most of the walls and floor.

"What happened what did you do to me," Asks Henrik

"I made you take a nap and afterward I went to mill," Mikael replied calmly

"These bodies NO," Henrik spoke

"Yes," Mikael said

"Cora," Shouts Henrik who runs to the smallest body among the deceased and recognizes the necklace he gave Cora Henrik lifts Cora's decapitated body tears falling from his eyes

"Cora is dead, now Henrik where she belongs" Said Mikael

"But she had my blood in her system and turned you can't of killed her," Sobs Henrik

"Our immortality is stronger than that of a regular vampire beheading or a stake can kill them for good" Mikael explained

"You... you killed her why Cora was my friend she was more than my friend" Wailed Henrik

"This is your punishment Henrik you're too young to understand love and she is would ruin my plans to find Klaus" Mikael replies

End of flashback:


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Can I be your friend.

After clearing up all the mess the two boys Charlie and Henrik return to their shared bedroom.

The two boys heard no movement from the inside of Mikael's study and neither dared to enter Henrik was already in bad books for running to New Orleans.

Lying in their individual beds Charlie and Henrik can hear the raindrops hitting their windows irritating both boys.

With only the one lamp as the source of their light, the two decided instead of trying to go to sleep.

The two of them should talk really talk as neither one of them talked about how bad the dinner went!

"Well Mikael and Nicklaus really know how to fight," Mumbles Charlie

"I know, all this time I would have never thought you were my uncle" Replies, Henrik

"Best friends first though and yes I know what you mean," Said Charlie

"It only feels like yesterday we first met at this estate" Speaks Henrik

"You were out riding on your horse" Charlie butts in

* * *

Flashback 6:

Henrik Mikaelson is out in the forest on Mikael's estate as far as way from his father as he can get riding his horse.

The horse he named Loki after the god of mischief the rain suddenly began pouring and Henrik was soon covered in water.

But that didn't matter vampires don't get sick at all while riding in the forest Henrik and his horse come to a sudden stop when Henrik sees a figure in muddy rags.

"Who are you," Asks Henrik

"What year is it," Replied the figure

"1901 have you hit your head kind sir or madam," Says Henrik

"No, I'm fine child allow me to introduce myself," Spoke the figure who lift the hood and reveals Charlie

"You're a boy like me," Replies Henrik

"Yes, like you what's your name boy," Asked Charlie

"I'm Henrik what is yours," Henrik asked back

"I have no name neither of my parents had the chance to call me anything," Charlie spoke

"How about Charlie," Henrik suggests

"Charlie would be fine," Charlie said

"I have to return to the stables my father will be mad if I stay out any longer," Speaks Henrik

"May I come with you," Asked Charlie

"You, may," Henrik simply said

End of flashback:


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Witch to witch.

After leaving her father's house Freya returns to New Orleans with her siblings all apart from Henrik.

Walking the streets of New Orleans, Freya finds herself walking into a small alley where a figure is playing the violin.

Freya already knows who this figure is but she is damned if she can't have her say walking up to the figure.

The figure lifts her hood revealing Dahlia standing there gloating that she found her niece.

"Hello my Freya," Spoke Dahlia

"Dahlia, I knew I smelt child snatcher and cheap perfume" Snaps Freya

"Ah, Freya you really do remember me have you visited your son's grave," Asks Dahlia really wanting to hurt her niece

"I did and I won't be going back anytime soon," Replies Freya

"Oh, why," Asked Dahlia

"I know he alive my son and I met him, Dahlia what a kind and protective boy he grew up to be he didn't get that off either of us," Says Freya

"You met Charlie he is powerful isn't he and quite clever escaping me for all those centuries," Snarls Dahlia

"Know this Dahlia if you even attempt to go after my son forever is a long time to be skinned alive and your hands and legs to be dismembered" Threatens Freya before teleporting out


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Esther's Spell.

The morning after the family dinner Henrik and Charlie are already up and are sat down at the breakfast table.

Charlie is enjoying his butter and bread with bacon and eggs as well as coffee.

When Charlie sees his nephew Henrik fiddling with teapots and many other things which annoy Charlie in seconds.

"Henrik no matter how many times you check the teapots it won't change the fact there no blood," Snaps Charlie

"Why can't my dad leave blood bags around," Moans Henrik

"Ugh, if you're that hungry then feed off me or Mikael," Replies Charlie

"Charlie feeding off you remember last time I'm going to find papa," Said Henrik who walks out the room and makes his way up to his father study and knocks before entering

"Who is it," Asks Mikael without lifting his eyes from his book

"It's me, papa there no blood left and since I can't feed on vampires and humans I'm going to starve," Says Henrik

"Come here than boy," Mikael spoke and Henrik does what his father asked

"Are you going to put your hatred for Klaus aside to help Freya and Charlie," Asked Henrik

"Yes, no more we will proceed no more into this business Klaus will have a temporary pardon," Said Mikael who then bites s into his wrist and lets Henrik feed off him

* * *

After Henrik is done feeding on Mikael the youngest Original leaves the study and goes to the stables.

Where Charlie is reading a book while watching Henrik's horse Loki and his own horse Thor.

"Ugh, you're done feeding off papa original," Jokes Charlie

"Yes, what are you reading," Asks Henrik

"I've been working on breaking Esther's spell" Said Charlie

"Are you close" Asked Henrik

"Almost but it going to take me and Freya to cast it" Replies Charlie

"Put the book down we going for a ride before papa daggers me for not cleaning my room" Speaks Henrik

"That gives us fifteen minutes," Laughs Charlie 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Puppy Face.

After riding his horse Loki, Henrik returns to the manner where he sees a letter on the floor posted through the door.

Henrik walks over to the door and picks the letter up and sees it addressed to him written on the envelope Rik Mikaelson only one person ever called him Rik.

Opening the envelope Henrik pulls the letter out and opens the letter up to read.

Dear, Rik I hope this letter finds you first and not Mikael I hope you are well and haven't forgotten me.

I want you to know that everything Mikael says is a lie if you want to know the truth meet me today at the cafe Mill.

I hope to see you soon Rik xx.

* * *

Henrik puts the letter back in the envelope opens the front door and tries to leave but falls back.

Then it hits him the boundary spell Mikael had got a witch to perform he can't leave without permission.

No doubt Mikael has been alerted to Henrik's attempted to leave Henrik decides to meet Mikael in his study before Mikael shouts for him.

Henrik enters the study without knocking and sees his dad already has fury in his eyes.

"Papa, I know what it seemed like," Says Henrik

"Trying to leave again so soon and without my permission, you need punishing" Replies Mikael

"I want to spend some time with Rebekah and Freya," Said Henrik

"Is that so then why not call them here," Asks Mikael

"I don't have their numbers and I thought it be good for the three of us please" Henrik spoke

"Very well if they agree but you have to be back before the sun sets or there be a dagger in your chest" Warns Mikael

"Thank you, papa," Replies Henrik

* * *

Freya and Rebekah are quick to return to Mikael's house both wanting to see more of Henrik.

Once they arrive Mikael gave them a long and boring lecture and warns them to not try anything as he spies everywhere.

The three siblings leave Mikael's estate with Charlie and make their way to the Mill cafe.

"So why did you chose to go to the Mill cafe," Asks Freya

"I received a letter this morning from someone wanting to meet me and I knew I couldn't go alone," Henrik replies

"Oh, really who off," Rebekah asked

"I don't know but there the only person who called me Rik is long since deceased," Henrik whispers

"It better not be a girl if our mother was here she kill him for daring to look at you," Rebekah teased

"What about you and Marcel," Henrik shot back the four burst into laughter

The four arrive at the Mill café and the 4 enter.

Each taking a different seat in the café to avoid any people making the wrong conclusions.

Henrik is the furthest away from the other 3 and who appears to be a waitress places Bread and butter pudding.

Henrik looks up at the waitress about to tell her that he hasn't ordered anything.

But Henrik's face falls flat when he sees who the waitress is!

"CORA," Shouts a shocked Henrik

"Keep your voice down Rik," Cora calmly who sits down opposite Henrik

"Oh, sorry I thought you ..." Says Henrik unable to finish the sentence

"I was dead back then for a moment I thought I believed Mikael was going to kill me," Spoke Cora careful to talk quite so Rebekah wouldn't hear

"How, did you not die I saw your headless body and those of your family the necklace I gave you," Asked Henrik

"He killed my family and a fellow vampire took my necklace and compelled me to leave and never seek you," Sobs Cora

"Mikael why couldn't my mother cast the spell on Rebekah or Elijah hell even Kol, Snaps Henrik

"Esther thought she was doing the right thing how I missed you and your sweet puppy face," Speaks Cora with a smile on her face

"Ugh, that nickname I hated hearing it for so long after I lost you," Replied Henrik

"What else did you hate or missed Rik," Asks Cora

"I hated not hearing the sound of your voice the wonderful echoes in your laugh, the way your smile would lift me in my darkest hours" Whispers Henrik

"I remember two weeks after we met you compelled my parents to trust and invite you in and over the dinner table was a small bread and butter pudding," Said Cora

"How your parents gave you first taste of the pudding that smell of home baked goods the smell of heaven, Chuckles Henrik

"Another thing I missed every time I saw you on your right cheek you always had flour on, Says Henrik

"How you would take out a handkerchief and wipe the flour off me, Whispered Cora the two lean into each other eyes closed just about to kiss when the two hear a loud yet a subtle cough ending their almost kiss the two blush and Henrik looks at Cora for one minute before leaving with his sisters and uncle


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Sibling Bonding Part 1 Henrik and the Mikaelson sisters.

After leaving the café Henrik, Rebekah, Freya leave Charlie at some bookstore at Charlie's request.

The three siblings find themselves at the mall shopping Rebekah insisted that Henrik and Freya get some new clothes.

Neither Freya or Henrik had a say in the matter.

Sitting outside some changing room Freya and Henrik are waiting for Rebekah to come out.

"What do you think" Asks Rebekah

"Amazing" Spoke Freya

"Spectacular" Replies Henrik

"Really," Asked Rebekah

"Yes, for a Katherine Pierce wannabe," Jokes Henrik who gets a mucky look from Rebekah who returns into the changing room to try something else on

"Henrik, the dress looked fine," Says Freya

"I know but I saw you eyeing the dress," Laughs Henrik

"I never thought a boy could blush as much as you did when you were talking to Cora," Freya commented

"Boys don't blush we have slightly flushed faces," Henrik said

* * *

After Rebekah had got all her clothes the three went to other clothes shops for Freya.

Freya has a different style for clothes but just as amazing ad Rebekah clothes.

Henrik gets his clothes from the same store as Freya.

Browsing through the boys' department Henrik sees Rebekah pick up a leather jacket in his size and walks up to him.

"Henrik you would look amazing in this," Said Rebekah

"No, way papa would dagger me for that the spell mom cast has him in a fixed mode to think I'm fifteen almost sixteen and in his eyes, a true Viking child would not wear leather," Replies Henrik

"God knows why we had to slaughter cows for most of our clothes," Spoke Freya

"Plus unfitting for a Viking boy to look that way," Henrik said

"Bloody hell your going to need more than nice clothes to impress Cora on your next date," Says Rebekah

"Date, what date," Stutters Henrik

"With Cora, little brother 1000 years on earth yet you're so naive," Chuckles Freya

"I forgot to give Cora this," Said Henrik who pulls out the necklace Cora once wore the necklace is a silver change with picture locket design on the locket it has writing in the language Norse

"The locket it translate to," Replies Freya

"Always and Forever," Whispers Henrik

"A promise you made to her," Says Freya

"One I never got to make to you guys, Sobs Henrik

"Well today brother is our chance Always and Forever," Spoke Rebekah

"Always and Forever," Said Freya

"Always and Forever," Says Henrik


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Sibling Bonding Part 2 Mikaelson brothers.

Henrik leaves his sisters at the park where he is little more than surprised to see Kol, Finn, and Elijah standing.

Henrik with his hands full of bags with clothes runs to his older brothers who embrace him in hugs when Henrik realizes Klaus is nowhere to be seen.

"Finn, Kol, Elijah where is Nicklaus I thought we were meeting up," Asks Henrik

"We were but with the incident at father's Nicklaus found it best to give it some time," Elijah replies

"Finn have you met Sage recently Rebekah spoke of her," Asked Henrik

"Sage is a complicated story," Says Finn

"Even after a thousand I still get it's complicated," Mumbles Henrik

"What is I hear about you and some vampire called Candice," Teases Kol

"I thought it was Charlotte," Elijah commented

"No, Cora and Rebekah told you didn't she," Spoke Henrik

"Yes, you met this girl in 1400s and suddenly she disappeared nice girl," Kol said who quickly puts his younger brother in a headlock

"Mikael, compelled her to leave and never try to come back for me after I told him I was leaving to go find you guys and reunite our family," Henrik replies

"Father wasn't happy then damaging his pride," Says Finn

"You got that right he daggered me and faked her death," Whispered Henrik

* * *

The Mikaelson brothers spend their quality time together at the fair lights on the rides are flashing.

While children are screaming joy and nagging their parents to buy them sweets.

Henrik is beyond happy being around his brothers but missed Klaus who couldn't make it because what happened with him and Mikael.

Kol and Henrik played on the bumper cars together while Finn recorded on his mobile.

After playing on the bumper cars Henrik and his older brothers go on a few other rides before leaving the fair.

The Mikaelson brothers find themselves at some diner where Kol compels the owner to close early and allow them to have as much food and drink as they like.

"Oh, my god this food is amazing," Said Henrik while stuffing his face

"Henrik, don't talk while your mouth is full," Says Elijah who then hands a napkin to Henrik who wipes his face with it

"Henrik never really had any manners," Laughed Kol

"That isn't true I have manners" Spoke Henrik after devouring his burger

"Where," Finn commented

"They died when papa took me away," Mumbled Henrik

"Henrik this Cora when did Mikael's compulsion end on her," Asks Elijah

"A while ago why," Henrik replies

"No reason," Elijah lied


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Dahlia and Mikael have dinner together.

While the Mikaelson brothers are at the diner consuming vast quantities of food we see Mikael in a black limo being driven to an old bar called 'The Vikings'.

Mikael upon arriving there enters the bar and finds his sister in law Dahlia sat down with a violin playing itself.

Dahlia is surprised by Mikael's appearance and throws him into a wall before getting onto her feet and slowly walks up to her brother in law.

"Hello, husband of my sister," Snarls Dahlia

"Nice to see you to old witch," Mikael replies

"I could kill you easily yet you still come," Said Dahlia

"Only if you have the white oak stake which you don't have you may be stronger than Esther but you even you can't undo her spells that easily," Says Mikael with a smirk on his face

"Why are you here haven't got some vampires to hunt," Snaps Dahlia

"Actually I was looking for you Dahlia we have some matters to discuss hag," Spoke Mikael

"Oh, really what matters are we to discuss," Asks Dahlia

"My daughter Freya and my grandson for starters," Chuckles Mikael who uses his supernatural speed to be face to face with Dahlia

"I see you met Charlie and Freya tell me how does it feel to know that she lied to you about Freya and lied about Klaus's biological father," Snapped Dahlia

"I no longer care for Esther all I care about is my children so now I say we leave this dusty old bar and discuss these matters as civil adults," Says Mikael who holds out his hand to Dahlia who takes it and the 2 walk out the bar

* * *

Back at the diner where Kol, Elijah, Finn, and Henrik are eating at we see Henrik has stopped eating for ten minutes and is on his mobile phone texting Cora, which infuriates Elijah who snatches Henrik's mobile out of his little brother's hands and places it in his inside blazer pocket.

Little Henrik just stares at his older brother Elijah for a mere second before opening his mouth to say.

"Elijah you just took my phone I was texting Cora," Said Henrik

"My reason for taking the mobile in the first place," Replies Elijah

"Please I haven't seen Cora in over 500 years and I might never again if papa finds out," Begs Henrik

"What do you think Finn how does Cora Mikaelson sound," Elijah joked

"Cora Mikaelson sounds tacky maybe in another 500 years Cora will come back into fashion" Teased Finn and Henrik just makes a small innocent pout and blushes

"Aw, little brother must have a crush on the girl," Chuckles Kol

"It's not a crush we been together for 500 years," Says Henrik

"Not necessarily you haven't seen each other in 500 years," Spoke Kol

* * *

Dahlia and Mikael arrive at some restaurant where they sit in the furthest corner and the two are waiting for their orders.

Dahlia is drinking a glass of water when Mikael begins to speak to her once more.

"So, from what Freya and Charlie have told me you went from a lonely middle-aged witch to a kidnapper by night," Jokes Mikael

"Children do make things sound worst then what they really are" Replies Dahlia

"Couldn't you be a lonely old cat lady instead," Said Mikael

"Well Mikaelson witches are easier to look after," Chuckles Dahlia

"You want, Freya and Charlie for their power and I want them here so let's make a deal," Spoke Mikael

"What a deal could we possibly form," Asks Dahlia

"Think about it Dahlia what would be your perfect revenge on Esther," Says Mikael

"I get that by having the firstborns of every Mikaelson generation," Said Dahlia

"What if you could have them all think about it Dahlia a thousand years on the run having to hide and wait for a child to be born to claim power for their own only to be alone again everyone fears the Mikaelson family alone," Replies Mikael

"But united we be unstoppable," Speaks Dahlia

"Yes, and we both get what we want Dahlia you get to have more Mikaelson power and I get my children and grandchildren all in one place," Said Mikael

"If you are serious about a deal of this design you must bring Henrik, Freya, and Charlie to me," Dahlia instructs

"Why"? Asked Mikael

"I need to establish a linking spell between me and Charlie I only ever had the chance to do my immortality spell and not link his power to mine and Freya," Dahlia explains

"Why do you need Henrik there for the spell"? Asks Mikael

"The witch who womb I sent him to was clever she found out of my plan and created a spell that made it impossible for me to link Charlie's power to me or anyone that Charlie doesn't have a strong bond with so I need Henrik to link Charlie's power to then link Henrik to you and finally you to Freya then Freya to me," Dahlia explained


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Sweet Dreams or Beautiful Nightmare.

By the time Henrik got home to his father's estate Mikael was already back as well as Charlie who was spending some time with his mother Freya.

Elijah, Kol, Finn escorted Henrik back to the estate where they say goodnight Henrik wished he could have spent more time with his brothers and wished Klaus was there with them.

Elijah finally gave Henrik his mobile back and Henrik hugged each of his older brothers before entering Mikael's house through the front door.

Mikael is sitting near the fireplace reading when Henrik enters and walks up to the armchair opposite his father.

"You're back Henrik," Says Mikael

"Yes, papa have you and Klaus spoke since the dinner," Asks Henrik

"We exchanged a few words yes," Mikael replies

"Good or bad words," Asked Henrik

"Our words were civil for now until this business is done," Said Mikael

"Papa, remember mama's spell she placed on you," Speaks, Henrik

"I remember the spell to awaken the nature I already had," Says Mikael

"How would you feel if the spell were to be broken," Henrik asks his father who eyes lift from his book and focus on Henrik

"Why are you asking," Mikael interrogated

"No, reason night papa," Henrik lied who stands onto his own two feet and walks away from his father and walks up the stairs to his bedroom

* * *

It didn't take long for Henrik to get ready for bed his nephew Charlie was already asleep.

Henrik gets onto his small single bed and covers himself with his blanket before drifting off into sleep.

Henrik finds his mind going back to the 1400s to a small village one he never thought he would see again.

What stands out in the village is the large Mill and Henrik can't help but stare at the mill.

"Where am I," Henrik asks himself

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about this place," Replies Cora who walks out the mill

"Cora is this really you or are you a figure of my imagination,"? Asks Henrik

"It's me, Rik I'm in your mind," Said Cora

"What are you doing here"? Asked Henrik

"Well, I thought since our meeting was cut short we can have another meeting one which we can decide where we are what time anything," Says, Cora

"I miss this village," Spoke Henrik

"I to we had some of the best years of our very long lives here," Replied Cora

"Is this sun I can feel it so refreshing and warm like I remembered," Said Henrik embracing the dream sunlight and heat

"Yes, the sun is one of few things I miss about being human the sun that was once our friend is now our enemy," Said Cora

"I remember when we first met," Says Henrik

"You just left your father's home against his wishes and walked here to my home village," Laughs Cora

* * *

Flashback 7:

Henrik has just sneaked out of his father home and leaves for the village near them wanting so desperately to explore and have some friends.

Henrik arrives at the village relieved that earlier his father didn't take his daylight ring and walks casually as the villagers stare at him wondering why he by himself.

Henrik begins to feel a little uncomfortable and doesn't look where he going when he accidently bumps into a mortal Cora and the two fall onto the ground and Cora drops the bags of flour.

"I am so sorry, miss I didn't mean for that to happen," Said Henrik who stands onto his own two feet and walks near Cora and holds out his hands to help Cora stand

"It's okay no harm done sir," Cora replies without looking at him

"Here let me help you," Says Henrik who reaches down for the bags of flour and picks them up with ease

"Thank you, sir" Spoke Cora

"Please miss call me Henrik Mikaelson," Said Henrik

"Cora Mills," Replies Cora introducing herself to Henrik

End of Flashback:


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 How I moved in with my uncle.

The following morning Charlie and Henrik wake up to the sound of their alarms going off.

The two get out of their beds and begin to get changed before going down for breakfast.

Mikael is sat down at the head of the table with a glass of vampire blood while Charlie is eating some toast.

Then we have Henrik who waiting for his father to finish so he can some blood of his own.

"Papa I'm hungry I need blood have you finished with 5-year-old vampire in the cellar," Asks Henrik

"Almost her charm has faded though I might have to put her out of misery after breakfast" Mikael replies

"Can't you just let her go, papa," Henrik asked

"No, boy she is a member of Klaus sireline," Says Mikael

"Oh, papa can't you two just end this feud for everyone sake look where it got our family," Speaks Henrik causing Mikael to anger

"Boy, you are too young to understand Klaus has a temporal pardon until we deal with Dahlia," Mikael snaps who then downs his glass of vampire blood before biting into his wrist and lets some of his blood pour into a glass for Henrik and leaves for the cellar

"Spill it, uncle, how did it go with your brothers," Charlie asks

"It was great apart from Klaus wasn't there," Said Henrik

"How sad where did you go with them," Asked Charlie

"The fair and then later we went to a diner and we had burgers it was amazing what about you and Freya," Spoke Henrik

"It was good but strange I've been looking for her for centuries and I just don't know how to connect with her," Charlie replies

"What about you and Josh," Henrik asks

"Josh and me are just friends well I don't know what we are," Says Charlie

* * *

Flashback 8:

After escorting Charlie back inside his father house for the first time Henrik and his newly found friend Charlie go upstairs to Henrik's room.

The two spend hours together before Mikael returns home.

Henrik hears the front door being open by one of Mikael's servants and Mikael enters the house.

Henrik needs to act fast and quickly blurts out a sentence at his new friend.

"Charlie you have to hide," Says Henrik in a panicked tone

"Why Henrik what is wrong with me being out in the open," Asks Charlie

"It had to explain my papa is very strict just hide under the bed," Henrik replies pushing his new friend towards his bed and Charlie quickly hides under the bed

"What are you going in to do now," Asked Charlie

"Play the perfect son now be quiet and no matter what you might hear don't leave from under this bed," Speaks Henrik

"Henrik" Mikael calls out and Henrik wastes no time in uses his superhuman speed to leave his room and run down the stairs to greet his father

"Papa you're back," Said Henrik who greets his father hoping to keep Charlie a secret a little while longer

"Yes, now what have I heard about you riding off into the forest without my permission and without the guards," Says Mikael

"Papa I only went horse riding and I'm 500-year-old vampire and your men are younger than me," Whines Henrik

"Henrik if you ever do that again I will spank you," Mikael threatens

"But papa you promised after I promised never to leave again to stop spanking me I'm older than all that people in a village near us," Speaks Henrik

"I agreed not to use the belt but spanking and other punishment I will use if you ever disobey me again," Said Mikael

"I'm sorry papa I won't do it again just stop spanking me haven't you taken enough from me," Whispers

"What I'm doing for you is the best for you and our family once I find your siblings," Mikael snaps

End of flashback:

* * *

"You had to hide in my cellar for a week," Laughs Henrik

"Yes, with all those rats," Replies Charlie

"You had bites all over" Said Henrik

"When Mikael found out he spanked you for 2 days straight," Says Charlie

"That wasn't fun anyway when are you meeting Josh again," Asks Henrik

"I have no idea but I'm going out with Freya and Rebekah today," Speaks Charlie

"Good for you Rebekah will really show you a good time," Said Henrik

"What about you Henrik when do I get to meet Cora," Asked Charlie

"Keep your voice down if papa finds out he kill Cora and do worst to me," Snaps Henrik

"Sorry but when do I get to meet her," Charlie asks

"I've managed to get my brothers to agree to meet up with her later today then tomorrow Freya, Rebekah and you" Replies Henrik


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Protective Big Brothers.

After breakfast with Charlie and his father Henrik meets up with his older brothers Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Finn.

Henrik face immediately brightens when he sees all his brothers this time instead of 3 and runs into their embrace.

Klaus is happy to see his little brother again takes in the sight of Henrik who decides to drop the bombshell to Klaus about meeting Cora as only Elijah, Kol, Finn knows about meeting her today apart from Cora and Charlie.

"Hi Klaus you're not going to leave early are you," Asks Henrik

"No, little one now where are we going" Klaus replies

"We going to a cafe called the Mill," Said Henrik who starts to the lead the way

"Today is the special day we get to meet Cora," Kol unintentionally blurts out

"Cora, who is Cora," Asked Klaus

"Great, thanks, Kol I was just about to tell him about Cora," Henrik snaps

"Sorry, little brother but I couldn't help it," Says Kol

"Who is this Cora," Asks Klaus

"Cora is my friend my special friend," Spoke Henrik

"Special friend how long have you known her Henrik," Klaus asked

"For 500 years Cora was the one I turned to run away with to find you guys" Henrik explained as they arrive at the cafe and enter to see an empty cafe

"Henrik you're here at last," Says Cora who just appeared out the kitchen and the two lovebirds use superhuman speed to meet each other but just as Henrik about to set off Klaus grabs Henrik and pulls him close halting Henrik

"Klaus, what are you doing"? Henrik asks

"We need to talk love" Nicklaus directed at Cora

* * *

The Mikaelson brothers find themselves still in the cafe after meeting Cora two hours ago.

Henrik has never been more embarrassed and scared in his life his brothers were always a little bit protective but as vampires and now they just been reunited it like their protective nature has only risen.

"Klaus, stop threatening Cora" Snaps Henrik

"Be quiet little one," Said Elijah beating Klaus in making a comment

"Elijah, Cora is completely innocent you have no right to threaten her," Henrik shouts

"Klaus, Elijah I have only just seen Henrik recently Mikael compelled me to leave my home village and never to search for Henrik only when Mikael was put down by a Bennett did my his compulsion end" Cora explains for the 15th time

"Why is that we don't believe you, Cora, it is strange that you arrive to rekindle what little crush you had when someone comes after my daughter and newly discovered nephew," Asks Klaus with a smirk on his face

"I can't explain that Nicklaus but I do love your brother I could have easily decided not to meet you but I didn't can't you see I have nothing to do with your enemy," Said Cora

"Guys she innocent Klaus just let it go" Speaks Henrik

"Kol, Finn take our younger brother into the kitchen myself and Nicklaus don't want him to be in here for what about to happen" Elijah instructs Kol and Finn

"Elijah what are you planning," Henrik asks rather scared

"Don't worry baby brother we just have to take you into the kitchen while myself and Elijah play a game," Said Klaus

"What game," Asked the 2 lovebirds

"Nothing really just seeing how long she lasts in the sunlight without her daylight bracelet" Chuckles Klaus

"Cora run," Henrik yells and Cora does what he says but Elijah is too fast and reaches the door before Cora does

* * *

Finn quickly does what his younger brother Elijah instructed him to and wraps his arms around Henrik and lifts him as he makes his way into the kitchen.

While Henrik struggles to break free from Finn the brother we would least expect to speak up about this does.

"Finn let go of me leave Cora alone" Yells Henrik

"Klaus just do what you plan on doing try and not kill the girl" Said Kol and then Kol helps take Henrik into the kitchen and restrain him

"Kol, Finn you got to help her Cora innocent I'm telling you" Henrik pleads

"Little Henrik They just making sure she isn't lying some people lie," Spoke Finn back outside of the kitchen we have Elijah, Klaus, and Cora

"Take off your daylight bracelet" Elijah commands

"But I'll burn" Cora replies

"It wasn't a request sweetheart," Snarls Klaus

"Hand over your daylight bracelet and walk over to the window" Elijah demands and Cora follows the command and slowly beings to burn from the sun

"Are you in league with Dahlia Mikaelson," Asks Klaus

"No, I have no idea who she is the sun burning me" Cries Cora

"Cora, let her go, Nicklaus, Elijah she doesn't know anything" Screams Henrik from the kitchen

"Elijah let her go," Says Klaus

"One moment Nicklaus what are your intentions with our brother Henrik," Asked Elijah

"To be with Henrik," Screamed Cora as her apron catches on fire

"Get out of the sunlight," Said Elijah and within seconds Cora runs from the window and hides in a corner of the cafe chucks the apron before stamping the flames out

"It's over," Speaks Kol and Finn lets go of Henrik and watch as their little brother runs out of the kitchen and quickly scans the cafe for Cora and runs up to her to examine her injuries

"Cora oh my god here drink," Says Henrik who bites into his wrist and watches as Cora drinks from him healing her burns

"My hero" Chuckles Cora who has finished drinking from Henrik and two cuddled up together

"I think you guys should leave just put the daylight bracelet on the floor," Spoke Henrik

"Excuse us" Replied Kol, Klaus, Elijah and Finn

"You heard me Mikael was many things when he found out about Cora but papa did not almost kill her with sunlight she could have died," Snaps Henrik

"Little one Dahlia is a great foe we had to make sure Cora wasn't a spy" Said Elijah

"But there are better ways just leave please" Speaks Henrik with anger and frustration in his voice

"Let's go brothers" Kol called out as he left the cafe then followed by Finn and Klaus just leaving Elijah who places the daylight bracelet on the floor before leaving


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Mother Freya, son Charlie, and aunt Rebekah.

While Henrik spent most of his day with his older brothers and Cora we have Charlie spending his day with Freya and Rebekah.

The three Mikaelson's are at Rousseau's drinking and talking about all kind things Klaus's paranoia then Kol wild ways.

"So, back in 1901 I meet Henrik at one of their old estates and we are up in his bedroom and Mikael arrives home and we all know how his temper is," Said, Charlie

"Then what happens"? Asks Rebekah

"Henrik's face went pale and he told me to hide under his bed while he go and distract Mikael for as long as possible," Replies Charlie

"Oh, my god how long were you hiding under the bed," Asked Freya after calming herself and ends her fit of laughter

"The whole night before Henrik moved me into the cellar," Says Charlie and watches as Freya and Rebekah bursts out in laughter

"Bloody hell I wouldn't be surprised if you were still hiding down there," Chuckles Rebekah

"I would be if Mikael hadn't caught me when they were moving estate," Said Charlie

"Poor you, what did Mikael do to you two when he found you," Freya asks

"Well, after 3 hours worth of interrogation and after I told him that Finn was daggered and Henrik pleaded and pleaded he allowed me to say on a few conditions," Speaks Charlie

"Mikael wouldn't be Mikael without his conditions," Said Rebekah

"Well, neither is Nicklaus," Says Freya

* * *

The three leave Rousseau's and find themselves walking the streets.

When Charlie asks a question Freya expected but feared to answer because how delicate the subject is.

"Freya what was my father like," Charlie asks

"Your father was many things" Freya simply replies

"Care to share what these things were," Said Charlie hoping she would

"Mathias was a gentleman he put other people needs before his own mine when we learned we were having you he was so happy he was determined to save us from Dahlia," Says Freya

"I often wondered who my parents were and what you would be like" Spoke Charlie

"I often wondered how your life would have been if Mathias was here and if we were able to escape from Dahlia," Said Freya

"We would still be immortal well I'm not sure about me but we would have had a life we might have been able to delay the whole year before sleep thing," Charlie replied

"Forget about the past and look to the future we going to end aunt Dahlia and the two of you will be free" Speaks Rebekah


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Love never ends.

Back at the Mill cafe, we have Henrik and Cora still sat down in the corner avoiding sunlight just holding onto one another.

When Henrik's mobile lets off its notification sound and Henrik pulls out his mobile from his pocket and checks his phone to see 2 messages.

One from Kol apologizes for helping Klaus and Elijah harm Cora then a text from Mikael telling him to come home at once and to message Charlie telling him to do the same and get Charlie to bring Freya with him.

"Who just text you," Cora asks

"Ugh, Kol apologizing and papa wanting me to go home," Henrik replies

"Like right now," Cora asked

"Yes, but I suppose I could pretend my phone was silent and be ten maybe fifteen minutes late," Chuckles Henrik who puts his mobile to one side and strokes Cora's cheek

"Like your father would believe you, Henrik, you only ever get away with a lie from him if it's not a direct question" Spoke Cora

"I know so maybe I can openly disobey him," Says Henrik

"Then what he spank you and when he finds out I'm here he will dagger you," Said Cora

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing" Jokes Henrik

"Henrik, just go we don't need any more enemies after all Klaus and Elijah don't like me that much," Speaks Cora

"Okay," Henrik replied before getting up and walks over to Cora's daylight bracelet and picks it up

"Just toss it here Henrik," Says Cora which Henrik does and watches as Cora puts it on before walking to the door and opens it just as Henrik is about to pass through he says

"Just one more thing, Henri, Henrik, as he turns his head to Cora who is now standing and walks out of the corner

"What"? Cora asks

"This" Spoke Henrik who then uses his superhuman speed to run to Cora kiss her passionately on the lips

"What was that for," Asked Cora taken by surprise from Henrik's kiss

"I waited for 500 years just to kiss you never again," Henrik replies

* * *

After Henrik left Cora at the cafe he messaged Charlie telling him to return to the estate and to bring Freya with him.

Charlie replied asking why but Henrik told Charlie he doesn't know and he will see him there.

Rebekah, Freya, and Charlie find themselves walking back to the estate when rogue vampires just when Rebekah rips most to shreds in seconds but the three are surprised when werewolves from some low life pack arrive and engage in battle.

Just as Rebekah beheads and rips out hearts out the rest of the vampires Freya throws 4 werewolves at a time into a wall knocking them out.

While Charlie just snaps the bones in the werewolves legs to cripple them but neither of the three hears a werewolf go up behind Charlie since they busy fighting enemies in front of them.

This werewolf goes to rip out Charlie's heart when all a sudden out of the shadows a figure moves fast towards the werewolf behind Charlie and snaps the werewolf neck.

"Who the hell are you," Asks Charlie ready to use his magic

"Mathias" Shouts Freya looking at the man facing her son with veins all over his face and fangs showing in his mouth

"Freya," Says Mathias who walks up to Freya before allowing his vampire appearance to fade

"You're a vampire" Replies Freya trying so hard to process who she seeing

"Yes, when I left to find a way to stop Dahlia I found a vampire she fed me some blood and when Dahlia killed me the blood brought me back," Mathias explains

"Then where have you been all this time" Snaps Freya out of anger for believing her lover has been dead for centuries

"In hiding watching over the two of you waiting for the chance to get you away from Dahlia but when I discovered Dahlia had separated you two I went after Charlie but I was too late," Said Mathias

"What do you mean by too late," Asked Charlie

"I watched in horror as she cast her own version of the immortality spell onto Charlie as a newborn and when I went to intervene Dahlia used a dark spell to desiccate me," Replied Mathias

"Why would she desiccate you why not kill like she did before,"? Asks Rebekah slightly suspicious

"Dahlia may like bloodshed but she also likes to cause pain worst than death me desiccated I would know that my love Freya would believe I'm dead and Charlie would too and only I and Dahlia would know the truth," Mathias explained


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Say hi to auntie Dahlia part 1.

Henrik is waiting for Charlie around the corner from the estate Henrik is worried when Charlie took more than ten minutes to arrive.

When Charlie arrives with Freya, Rebekah, and Mathias the youngest original vampire lets out a sign of relief.

"What took you so long," Asks Henrik

"I'm sorry but vampires and werewolves attacked us" Replies Charlie

"Who this" Henrik asked looking at Mathias

"This is Mathias my fiance and father of Charlie," Says Freya causing Henrik's face to drop

"I thought he died," Said Henrik

"Yes, he did but he was brought back as a vampire its a long story," Spoke Rebekah

"Papa wanted Freya, Charlie and me here like ten minutes ago can we please just walk in there before he plans on daggering I really do like how my life is going at this point," Says Henrik

"How did it go with Cora meeting our charming brothers," Rebekah asks

"Terrible Elijah and Klaus tortured her for information which she already gave by taking off her daylight bracelet and watch her burn in the sun," Replied Henrik

"Nicklaus and Elijah did what," Shouts Rebekah

"Is Cora okay," Charlie Asked

"Now, she is Finn took me in the backroom with Kol," Speaks Henrik

"Finn and Kol helped them," Said, Henrik

"Look let's get back inside before we anger Mikael any longer," Says Charlie then the gang make their way to the estate and walk through the front door without knocking and are shocked to see who Mikael is having a drink with

* * *

Dahlia was more than shocked to see Mathias walking considering what she did to him as well as Rebekah her youngest niece standing before her.

Charlie instantly takes a step back and grabs hold of one of Henrik's hands which Henrik notices.

Freya just stares at Dahlia with a mixture of hate and fear while Mathias just looks at her as what he sees her a monster.

"Dahlia," Said Charlie, Freya, and Mathias in unison

"Hello, my nieces and nephews," Dahlia replied with a smirk

"Papa can I have a word with for a second please," Henrik asks trying not to show any negative emotions

"Why is that my boy," Says, Mikael

"Well, because I'm your little boy and I asked" Replies Henrik who walks into the kitchen with Mikael following

"Now, what is it that you wish to talk to me about," Mikael asked

"Is this why you told me to come back and to get Charlie and Freya here too," Said Henrik

"Yes, now I am thinking that baby original has a problem," Spoke Mikael

"A problem papa Dahlia kidnapped Freya killed Mathias to prevent them from running away with Charlie and is after Hope, Nicklaus's daughter, of course, it's a problem" Henrik snaps

"Watch your tone boy I brought Dahlia here to strike a deal that benefits us all," Mikael warns

"If Dahlia goes to harm my niece Hope or Charlie I'll rip her heart out," Shouts Henrik

"Now, boy if you don't watch your temper I might just have to spank you and Charlie and Hope will remain safe they won't be going anywhere," Says Mikael

"Why is she here please tell me you're beheading her then dumping her corpse into the sea," Jokes Henrik

"That will be explained after dinner," Said Mikael


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 Little wolf knows best.

While Henrik, Charlie, Rebekah, and Freya along with Mathias are stuck at Mikael's estate with Mikael and Dahlia.

Back at the compound, we have Elijah, Klaus, Finn, and Kol sat around the dinner table with Hayley sat next to Klaus holding baby Hope.

Kol has been looking down at his mobile for over an hour hoping that Henrik would reply to his text.

"Kol, you've been looking down at your mobile for the past hour," Said Hayley

"I've been hoping that Henrik will reply," Replies Kol

"Little Henrik is one of his tantrums," Says Klaus

"Why would a thousand-year-old vampire been in a tantrum other than Klaus," Hayley asks which makes Kol and Finn let out a giggle

"We had a little disagreement over Cora," Spoke Elijah

"Little disagreement Elijah you and Klaus took her daylight ring and compelled her to stand in the sun while we took Henrik into the kitchen," Kol snarls

"Is Cora, okay and why does she mean so much to Henrik," Hayley asked

"Cora is Henrik 500-year-old girlfriend who he only just seen since the 1400s," Finn explained

"Wow, that makes sense well you guys have to fix it after all little Hope wants to meet her uncle Henrik," Speaks Hayley

"How are supposed to do that," Says Klaus

"Well, for starters apologize to him and to Cora," Hayley suggested

"We have," Replied Klaus

"No, Kol did over a text that impersonal go to him in person do it now before the truce ends with Mikael," Said Hayley

"Fine, let's go, brothers," Spoke Finn who stands up from his seat and walks out the room


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 Say hi to auntie Dahlia part 2.

Back at Mikael's estate, we have Rebekah, Henrik, Freya, Charlie and Mathias are sat down at large dinner table with Mikael and Dahlia.

Henrik is sat in between Rebekah and Mikael resisting the urge to throw his butter knife into Dahlia's chest while Rebekah is thinking of how many ways she could kill Dahlia.

Dahlia can't help but look at her two nieces the two look so alike their mother Esther yet so different.

"Well, let's get down to business children we may be immortal but we haven't got all day," Said Dahlia

"Why is it Dahlia that you crave every firstborn of Mikaelsons can't you just be a crazy old cat lady like everyone else," Asks Henrik with venom in his tone

"I crave them for power it simple as that," Dahlia replies

"I don't buy it you're a Mikaelson Dahlia we crave power to substitute for something we haven't got," Said Henrik

"I'm not Mikaelson child I didn't marry this brute," Spoke Dahlia

"Careful witch," Mikael snarls

"Well, Esther was your sister and she married papa your technically a Mikaelson you see Esther turned us out of protection and her fear to loose us and gain the upper hand on you by preventing us from having our own children," Says Henrik

"Henrik where are you getting," Asked Freya

"Oh, I see Henrik your hatred towards my father kidnapping first borns my mother left you for Mikael you take the children to substitute the love you want back from Esther" Speaks Rebekah

"You think you know me," Snaps Dahlia

"It does make sense now Dahlia can't you just go to therapy," Jokes Charlie

"Now, aunt Dahlia just leave us be leave Hope be she a baby innocent," Said Freya

"Then what be alone, never all I need to do is use Henrik to link Charlie's magic to then I can link Henrik to Mikael and then from Mikael to me," Snarls Dahlia

* * *

When Kol, Elijah, Klaus and Finn make their way to Mikael's estate and as they reach the front garden.

The older Mikaelson brothers hear multiple voices but when Klaus hears Rebekah calling someone a bitch and threatens to skin her alive Klaus wastes no time in breaking down the doors to confront this beast.

"Nicklaus," Shouts Mikael

"Thank god you're here," Said Henrik who runs to Nicklaus and is surprised when Elijah, Finn, and Kol enter the mansion

"Well, it appears that we interrupted a family dinner to one which we weren't invited too," Says Elijah

"Why did you guys come here in the first place," Henrik asked

"To apologize for hurting Cora but I see Mikael has invited someone over," Kol replies

"This is Dahlia she wants to use me to link Charlie's magic to herself," Spoke Henrik

"Ah, Dahlia I hear you're after my daughter" Said Klaus

"I'm here to collect what I am owed," Speaks Dahlia

"Well, you're out of luck," Snaps Klaus

"Enough I brought her here to make a deal," Shouts Mikael

"What kind of deal," the Mikaelson siblings ask

"Mikael proposed a deal one where all sides get what they want," Dahlia spoke up

"How is that then," Mathias integrated

"The living members of the Mikaelson family will remain here in New Orleans, I will link Charlie's and Hope's magic to me and Freya through Henrik which will break the cycle of sleep and make us true immortal witches," Says Dahlia

"You're not using me in a spell," Snapped Henrik who moves to go upstairs but Mikael grabs him

"Now, now little one this is for the best of the family," Said Mikael

"Where do my daughter and I fall into this deal since I'm not Mikael's son," Klaus asked

"You are still Esther's son and thus Hope is her granddaughter so the feud between you two ends now and once the spell is complete we will all be safe and have what we want," Dahlia explains


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 Lovers of the Mikaelson's.

Hayley is worried for the father of her child and Hope aunts and uncles and decides she has to go to Mikael's estate.

But Hayley knows she can't leave Hope alone so she calls Jackson's grandma Mary to come over and look after Hope while she goes after the Mikaelsons.

Mary arrives at the compound with her grandson Jackson and Hope greets them with Hope in her arms.

"Well, look at this gorgeous wolf," Said Mary looking down at Hope

"I shouldn't be too long hopefully," Replies Hayley

"Where are Klaus and siblings," Jackson asks

"At Mikael's estate which is where I have to go," Speaks Hayley

"Mikael Mikaelson is the hunter of vampires are you mad," Jackson snaps

"No, but Mikael has Hope's father, aunts, and uncles," Says Hayley

"All by yourself that suicide Hayley," Mary commented

"She won't be by herself," Spoke Cora who left the Mill cafe an hour ago and has been trying getting touch with Henrik but failed

"Who are you," Hayley asks

"My name is Cora Mills I believe you have heard of me," Cora replied

"You're Henrik's girlfriend," Said Hayley

"Yes and you must be the mother of Henrik's niece Hope," Speaks Cora

"Yes, and I might need some extra strength Cora fancy being a duo," Asked Hayley

"I already said you wouldn't be going alone so come little wolf we have Henrik to save," Says Cora then two immortals leave

* * *

While making their way to Mikael's estate the two find themselves in a deep conversation with each other.

Hayley couldn't believe the harsh life Cora had seeing her family killed in front of her by Mikael then compelled by Mikael to leave town and to never seek Henrik again.

Then we have Cora who was shocked to hear that Hope turned her mother into a hybrid by having little Hope's blood in her system when Hayley died.

Just as the two reach the street where Mikael estate is on the duo slow down and preserve their strength.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Mikael killed your family when he found out about you what makes you think he won't kill you,"? Asks Hayley

"I don't Henrik will despise his father if he does but I love Henrik and he would do the same for me," Cora replies

"You two are really in love after 500 years separated," Said Hayley

"I love him more and more every day he was the only few people that loved me and now he the only one," Says Cora

"A lot of women loved the Mikaelsons," Spoke Hayley

"We women are unique many loved the Mikaelson's for power but we loved them as a whole no matter their wicked ways and they love us back, Cora replied

"You ready for this Mikael is 1000 years old and I think I can smell a witch's scent but I don't know who it is," Asked Hayley

"Always and forever," Said Cora causing Hayley to smirk every so slightly for a second


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 Esther's Spell.

Hayley and Cora kick down Mikael's front door and since the mansion is under Mikael's name Cora didn't need permission to enter.

Hayley and Cora find themselves seeing Henrik lying on the table held down by Mikael then we have Dahlia who has her hands one at each side of Henrik's neck preparing to cast a spell.

When the two burst through the front door the Mikaelsons are alarmed and turned Henrik stares at Cora with mixed feelings great joy and happiness that Cora was worried about him and decided to come after him.

But the other feelings are that of fear and dread Cora had revealed herself to Mikael and Mikael who now knows his compulsion has ended will kill Cora or worst!

Then after punishing Cora, he would punish Henrik in ways unimaginable Henrik can imagine been daggered for a thousand years.

Or thrown into a bath of vervain before being daggered as punishment for loving Cora.

"CORA" Shouts Mikael and Henrik in unison

"Well, well if this isn't the wolf that carried a new Mikaelson," Said Dahlia staring at Hayley

"Why aren't you guys fighting the wicked witch or Mikael," Asks Cora and Hayley

"It appears we have a deal to make," Elijah replies

"Plus papa is letting Dahlia cast a spell on me without my consent," Henrik shouts

"I don't need consent I'm your father," Mikael sneers

"Go to hell" Snarls Cora who runs at vamp speed towards Mikael but Elijah steps in blocking her and is caught off guard when she flips over and onto the ground

"Let him go, Mikael, you took 500 years away from us don't take another" Cora demanded

"Enough" Barked Dahlia who used telekinesis to push back Cora and Hayley as well as the older Mikaelson siblings apart from Freya

"Dahlia just let me go I don't want my body to be used to link their power to you," Snaps Henrik

"Interesting there a powerful spell placed upon you and not the one my sister used to turn you into a vampire but something else," Said Dahlia

"Esther's spelled Henrik and Mikael," Says Charlie

"I can sense the magic its even something I can't break only a mother and child can break it," Dahlia explains

* * *

Flashback 9:

Back 1000 years to the Mikaelson's old village just a few short days Esther cursed his werewolf side denying that part of Klaus's nature.

After their transformation into vampires, each sibling found their own way to handle their bloodlust within time.

Finn tried to avoid people and stuck with his brother Elijah and the two coach one another and helped each other while feeding.

Then we had Kol who just indulge in the sensation on feeding blood only when he was really hungry and finally Rebekah who preyed on those dying.

Henrik, however, was different to that of his siblings after being forced to consume blood to complete the transition remained indoors despite his mother creating him a daylight ring.

Esther just thought that it was because Henrik was overwhelmed by the transformation but it was something else completely.

Inside the Mikaelson hut, Esther is sat next to Henrik when Klaus burst in a fit of rage!

"MOTHER," Shouts Nicklaus

"Calm yourself Nicklaus," Scolds Esther

"Calm myself, mother, you cursed me denied me of my werewolf nature," Snaps Nicklaus

"Nicklaus, I did what best for you the werewolf curse upon your vampire abilities you wouldn't be able to handle," Esther replies

"Handle you denied me apart of my nature my entity mother all because my father's pack attacked Henrik," Shouted

"Nicklaus I'm sorry but this is for the best," Said Esther

"ENOUGH," Spoke Nicklaus who uses supernatural speed to run up to his mother grab by her neck and throws her into a wall Esther hits her head and falls to ground and starts heavily bleeding from her head

"MOMMA," Screams Henrik in pure shock as he runs to his mother but finds himself blocked by Esther who used her magic creating a boundary spell

"Henrik, I'm sorry I didn't mean too," Says Nicklaus who realized what he just committed and runs through the front door fleeing from his home when Mikael suddenly enters and gasps at his wife's state

"ESTHER," Shouts Mikael who runs to his wife who bleeding out

"Mikael, give me that bottle of Tatia's blood," Said Esther in pain trying hard to keep her eyes open Mikael obeys and grabs the bottle

"Who did this to you, Esther," Asks Mikael

"Nicklaus," Esther replied while opening the bottle filled with Tatia's blood and pours it onto her hands and begins chanting

"Papa heal mama," Speaks Henrik

"Esther hold on drink this," Said Mikael who bites into his wrist and waits for a decent amount of blood to flow before offering to Esther who denies the blood and places her blood covered hands on each side of Mikael's face and carries on chanting

"Momma stop chanting you need papa's blood to heal" Shouted Henrik in fear

"Esther's what are you doing," Asked Mikael

"I haven't got much time and I need you to look after Henrik more and go to revenge second you will see him as I always have my little boy," Spoke Esther who finishes her spell on Mikael before turning and crawling up to Henrik and lifts the boundary spell before performing the same spell but slightly different

"Momma stop you're dying," Henrik begs

"Shush Henrik this spell will tie you two Mikael you be able to sense each other when you're near and if you try and stray to far away from him you begin to desicate," Esther explains before dying in her son's arms

"Momma, no don't go," Cries Henrik

End of flashback:


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 Trouble in paradise.

Now, with the living Mikaelson members in Mikael mansion with no sign of fighting.

Henrik is feeling uncomfortable held down on a table while Dahlia is chanting linking Henrik to Charlie then Charlie to Freya from Freya to Dahlia.

Henrik's suddenly shakes with power as it flows through him to link the 3 witches in the Mikaelson family.

"It's complete," Said Dahlia

"So what now is this the big Dahlia threat is over," Asks Hayley

"Yes, and now with this deal in place we safer than ever," Says Elijah

"Why is that," Asked Henrik who has stopped shaking and Mikael has released him from his grip

"There one simple fact about us Mikaelson alone we feared and powerful but together we are untouchable," Finn explains

"Even if I have the desire to use telekinesis to skin Dahlia," Says Charlie

"This trust ensures that my children and Nicklaus will remain safe," Mikael replies

"What happens now," Henrik asks

"Now, I have a miller's daughter to execute and a son to punish," Snaps Mikael who walks slowly towards Mikael

"Papa, don't please," Henrik begs

"I'm not afraid of you Mikael you killed my family and took Henrik away from me for 500 years," Says Cora

"You tried to take Henrik away from me do you know what would have happened if he ran off straight away before I returned to the mansion," Shouts Cora

"Papa don't please they don't need to know," Henrik pleaded

"Henrik what is father talking about," Kol asks his little brother

"It doesn't matter Kol," Henrik replies

"Esther didn't just spell me after Nicklaus attacked her Esther spelled Henrik so that if he strayed too far from me he would desiccate," Said Henrik

"HENRIK, is this true," Asked Cora taking her sight away from Mikael

"Cora I-I can explain it isn't that much big of a deal," Speaks Henrik

"Big of deal Henrik if you ran away from Mikael you would have desiccated the moment you left the village and would have remained desiccated for 500 years what would have I done once we found your siblings," Snaps Cora

"Cora, please I would have found a witch to end the spell or something I just desperate to find my siblings and have some kind of adventure," Shouts Henrik

"So is that why you turned me so you would have a vampire to carry you about while you're on some adventure searching for your siblings," Screamed Cora

"Cora, you know why I turned you," Said Henrik

"Do I Henrik really," Snarls Cora

"Cora I didn't tell you because I felt it wasn't important," Shouted Henrik

"Wasn't Important Henrik, it wasn't important telling me you're a dog lover isn't important telling me your star sigh isn't important you not telling me you desiccating if you far away from your father is important Henrik," Said Cora

"I knew if I told you that you would want me to stay behind while you went after them," Replies Henrik

"I don't even know if I can trust you right now Henrik," Spoke Cora who then storms out and Mikael was surprised he hadn't ripped her heart out


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 Kol will always look after his brother.

After Cora stormed out Hayley, Elijah, Klaus, and Finn left the Mikaelson home to return to the compound.

While Freya, Mathias, Charlie left to see where Mathias had hidden in New Orleans.

Kol was the only one of the Mikaelson siblings to remain behind at Mikael's estate with Henrik.

While Dahlia left to summon Esther's spirit to gloat at her victory.

As soon as the front door closes Mikael turns to face Henrik and slowly walks up to him before shouting out.

"Doris, get the bath ready," Mikael calls out

"No, papa please not the bath anything but the bath," Henrik begs

"Why are you overreacting over a bath Henrik," Asks Kol

"It's not the bath its what in the bath that matters," Replies Henrik backing away from his father

"Kol I would leave if you don't want to hear his screams," Said Mikael who grabs Mikael once Henrik hits a wall and nowhere to go

"No, father what going to be in the bath that could harm Henrik," Kol asks with fire in his voice

"Vervain brother it's a bath of vervain," Henrik shouts out before being picked up Mikael and taken upstairs

"Father what are you doing," Screams Kol while chasing after Mikael who enters one of the bathrooms and drops Henrik into a bath of liquid vervain

"OW," Screamed Henrik in pain as the vervain liquid gets absorbs into his clothes and all his skin is burned from the vervain

"Enough" Snaps Kol who punches his father in the face and Mikael retaliates by throwing Kol out the bathroom

"You think you can beat me Kol I made you I taught you how to fight," Mikael snarls

"Which is why you lose," Replied Kol who gets up dives at Mikael who grabs one of Mikael's arms when Mikael throws a punch and snaps the arm and then quickly snaps Mikael's neck while he has a chance

"Kol, are you okay," Henrik shouts out while struggling to get out the bath of vervain Kol returns to the bathroom and braces himself before he plunges his arms into the bath below Henrik and lifts his little brother up and close to his chest ignoring the vervain burning him and makes his way to Henrik's bedroom

* * *

Once in Henrik's bedroom Kol places his little brother on his bed and walks over to the dresser draws and rummages through to find some clothes for Henrik.

Kol spotting some dry towels on Henrik's bed picks them up after walking back to his brother with clothes and drops the new clothes next to Henrik and picks up the towels.

Henrik is trying to contain his tears and not wince at the pain the vervain bath has caused him but Kol can't be fooled.

"Henrik, the sooner we get you out of them soaked clothes the sooner I can feed you my blood to heal you," Spoke Kol

"It hurts so much Kol," Sobs Henrik

"I know come on let's get you changed," Replies Kol who takes his brother's shoes off

"Kol what if papa healed already," Asks Henrik

"Don't worry little brother I'll handle him now take one of the towels and cover yourself unless you want me to see those bits," Said Kol

"Funny," Mumbled Henrik who reached for one of the towels to cover himself as Kol pulled his trousers off Henrik wraps the towel around himself discretely

"Here put these cute blue boxers on, then the dry clothes," Kol ordered which Henrik complied with Kol turned away as Henrik changed into the dry clothes

"Kol, I'm done," Speaks Henrik still in pain Kol turns to face his little brother and moves the towels and vervain drenched clothes aside and sits down on his little brother's bed and makes Henrik do the same

"I'm going to feed you now Henrik, but remember to take it slowly," Speaks Kol who bites into his wrist and lets blood flow before lifting his wrist to Henrik who begins feeding off him after a couple of minutes Henrik has healed completely and Henrik found himself being tucked in by Kol

"Thank you Kol," Says Henrik

"For what baby brother," Asks Kol

"For saving me even after I told you guys to leave when Klaus and Elijah hurt Cora," Henrik replies

"You're my baby brother Henrik Mikaelson you can't get rid of me so while I chain and dump Mikael in a coffin and get Davina over here to put a boundary spell I want you to stay put," Said Kol who then kisses his little brother's forehead and walks out of the bedroom to deal with Mikael


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 Davina meet Henrik.

After Kol chained Mikael and dumped him into a coffin then moved the coffin into the cellar before calling Davina over.

As soon as Davina heard Kol wanting her to create a boundary spell on the cellar to trap Mikael.

Davina arrives in under ten minutes and with Kol help is able to subdue Mikael and trap him in the cellar.

Just when Davina is about to leave Mikael's mansion Kol stops her at the door and tells her.

"So, I guess you don't want to meet my little brother," Said Kol quite calmly

"Little brother," Says Davina in a surprised and shocked tone

"I did tell you about Henrik didn't I," Replies Kol

"You, did but he was attacked by wolves," Spoke Davina

"Yes, but he alive and he an Original now do you want to see him," Kol asks

"I have to since Henrik is your brother who knows what he learned from you," Davina joked

"Then follow me Davina," Chuckles Kol who leads Davina to Henrik's bedroom and walks in without knocking

"Kol it's more polite to knock on someone's bedroom door," Said Davina

"I don't have to I'm his older brother," Replied Kol

"Nice Kol I'd never figure you out to be an older brother," Speaks Davina

"Why because of my charming and wise nature," Kol Jokes

"No, because of your childish yet amusing behavior," Whispered Henrik who has just woken up and begins to move out of his bed when Kon walks over and stops him in his tracks

"Easy there," Says Kol who gently is pinning Henrik's arms to stay put

"But Kol I've healed now," Whines Henrik

"I don't care last night Dahlia used you and cast a powerful spell on you then Mikael threw you into a bath of vervain that a lot I'll decide when you're ready to move about," Spoke Kol

"Who the beautiful lady," Henrik asked glancing over at Davina

"This is Davina and she Henrik is my girlfriend," Said Kol who makes a gesture for Kol to come closer which she does

"Who would want to date you," Jokes Henrik

"Careful little brother otherwise I might put you on bedrest for a couple days," Kol teased

"No, not a couple of days brother," Says Henrik with his puppy eyes

"It's nice to meet you, Henrik," Said Davina

"You two thanks for taking care of my brother," Henrik replies

"No, problem," Spoke Davina

"Anyway what are you going to do about Cora," Asks Kol

"What can I do," Henrik asks his older brother

"Well first ignore whatever your older brother has said and 2nd you call her and agree to meet up with her and apologize for whatever you did wrong," Davina commented

"But what if she doesn't want to talk to me," Henrik asked

"Then give her some time but not too much before trying again," Says Davina

"Thank you, Davina, I can see why Kol likes you," Said Henrik


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 Repairing Relationships.

After Davina left Mikael's estate it just left Henrik and Kol together.

When Davina left Mikael's house she kissed Kol on the lips which Kol liked immensely Kol then returned upstairs to Henrik's bedroom.

Henrik has gotten out of his bed and walked over to his dresser draws to take out some jeans and t-shirt and changed into them before putting his shoes on.

When Kol enters Henrik's room he just makes a tut sound at his little brother who turns to his bedroom door and sees Kol standing with his arms crossed.

"Where do you think you're going little boy," Asks Kol

"Kol, I just want to go to the Mill cafe to see Cora," Replies Henrik

"You thought you could because Henrik," Said Kol

"Papa in a coffin in the cellar and I'm over 1000 years old," Speaks Henrik

"Well, just because father downstairs doesn't mean you get to do what you want mister I'll be hanging around here for a while to keep an eye on you," Says Kol

"I'm adult," Said Henrik

"Mentally you're beyond a corpse physically 14 which means you're stuck with me and if you plan on going to meet Cora then I want you back by 1 for family dinner with Rebekah," Replied Kol

"Yes, brother I'll be back on time," Mumbles Henrik who walks up to Kol and waits for Kol to move away from the door but Kol ruffles Henrik's hair before moving away and letting Henrik leave

* * *

Henrik arrives at the cafe where he enters and picks a table for 2 and waits for Cora to see him and ask for his order.

Cora walks out the kitchen with two plates in her hands and hands them over to 2 customers before noticing Henrik sat down and walked over to him.

Cora sits down before and decides to speak to Henrik but doesn't look at his face.

"What are you doing here Henrik without your daddy," Said Cora

"Can we not talk about Mikael I came here to apologize," Replies Henrik calmy

"Well, apologize away Henrik," Says Cora

"I should have told you about my mother linking me to Mikael because we in a relationship and it wouldn't be fair for you if we did leave together," Spoke Henrik

"Henrik, if you had told me then I know I wouldn't want you to leave but I wouldn't have stopped you I'll just of been more resilient at first," Said Cora

"I also knew what big step it was for you to leave your family and when you found out I was a vampire you was one of the very few people that accepted me," Speaks Henrik

"Henrik, if we are going to continue this relationship I need to know that I can trust you and how can I trust you," Says Cora

"I can't force you to trust me but I can show you can if you let me," Said Henrik who then gets up from his seat

"Where are you going," Asks Cora

"I'm going home and I would like you to come with you get to meet Rebekah on much better grounds and I promise to explain everything," Replies Henrik

"Will, Rebekah tell me embarrassing stories about you," Asked Cora

"Yes, whether I like it or not," Spoke Henrik

"I can't wait," Laughs Cora as she jumps out her seat and tells her fellow workers to cover her shift


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 What if.

When Cora and Henrik left the cafe Henrik messaged his older brother Kol telling him that he bringing Cora over now.

Kol then messaged Rebekah telling her to come early for a dinner and to expect Cora.

Henrik and Cora arrive at the mansion and the two walk straight into the mansion without knocking or needing a key to unlock the door.

Rebekah who was busy in the wine cellar finding the perfect red wine when she hears the front door open and leaves the cellar to see if it's Henrik.

"Ah, Henrik you're back early," Says Rebekah

"My favorite original vampire," Replies Henrik

"Be careful brother we wouldn't want to hurt Klaus," Rebekah jokes

"Cora this is Rebekah and Rebekah this is Cora," Said Henrik introducing Cora and Rebekah to each other

"We met before," Mumbled Cora

"I know it just that we didn't meet on good terms exactly," Spoke Rebekah

"Ah, the miller's daughter here to Henrik wasn't lying let's dine," Says Kol upon entering the hall

"Have I ever lied to you before," Asks Henrik

"You know the answer to that kiddo," Said Kol

* * *

Flashback 10:

Back over 1000 years to the Mikaelson home village when Henrik was seven and is out on a horse with his older brothers Nicklaus and Kol.

Henrik is riding the same horse as Nicklaus when the three Mikaelson brothers arrive in not well-known part of the forest to the villagers.

When the 3 brothers get off their horses and decide to go their favorite spot where Henrik performs a feat of magic which no one could have expected.

Henrik saw a small robin bird who is wounded well one of his wings Henrik takes pity on the small bird and walks up to it and takes the bird into his hand.

"Henrik, what are you doing the bird is dying," Asked Klaus

"Poor, little bird," Says Henrik who unwillingly causes the wind to pick up and leaves to fly about as the poor little robin suddenly finds it's fatal wounded wing and takes flight out of Henrik's arms Henrik then falls to the ground

"Henrik," Yell Klaus and Koll in unison as they run to their younger brother

"Nicki, Kol I'm really tired again like before," Replies Henrik who struggles to get up onto his feet

"This has happened before Henrik," Says Klaus

"Yes, but it wasn't my fault it was accident I didn't mean for it to happen," Said Henrik

"Henrik you know what father thinks of us practicing magic apart from Rebekah," Kol scolds

"I never meant to do any of this it just happens ever since I could remember I just felt really sad for the robin and then it was healed," Henrik explains

"How many times has this happened Henrik," Asks Kol

"A few times ever since I can remember I could hear this voice telling me I could all sorts of amazing things and I was here before," Replied Henrik

"What do you mean by here before we took you to this part of the forest for years," Asked Klaus

"I don't know please don't tell papa he be relly mad at me," Henrik begs

"Alright brother we will keep this to ourselves but try and avoid helping injured animals near our siblings or parents," Speaks Klaus

"Promise," Whispered Henrik

End of flashback:

* * *

Rebekah, Kol, Henrik, and Cora are now sat at the dining table where Rebekah is drinking that bottle of wine.

Each of them has been served a roast dinner and a glass of blood to go with so that the bloodlust of the vampire will not worsen.

"So, Cora with Mikael out the picture you're free anytime to see Henrik," Said Rebekah

"Which is good," Replies Henrik

"Is it Henrik because you're still stuck in the same city as Mikael otherwise you desiccate," Asks Cora

"Okay, I guess that is a very big downfall," Mumbled Henrik

"Cora, if Henrik wasn't linked to Mikael would you choose to stay in New Orleans or would you leave to go anywhere else," Asked Rebekah

"Whoa, Rebekah Mikaelson you are the queen of questions," Spoke Cora

"Wow, now I am interested in this conversation Cora," Chuckles Henrik

"If Henrik was free from the link he shares with Mikael and wouldn't desiccate if he left New Orleans I would like to leave for possibly Mystic Falls or even somewhere in Italy," Said Cora

"That gives me an idea Cora one moment while I go and make a phone call," Says Rebekah who gets from her seat and walks into Mikael's study to make a private phone call

"Cora would you ever become human," Kol asks

"I'm aware of Elena and Damon carrying the cure in their system, however, I could only ever become human if Henrik chose to do so too," Replied Cora

"What about, you Henrik," Kol asked

"Well, I haven't been human for 1000 years I can't remember what it's like maybe if there was a way to ensure that I could be human and when I die I was an original vampire again I would do it so I have lived the human life I wanted but then could be with my family and Cora after that human life has ended," Spoke Henrik

"Interesting and going to Mystic Falls would provide you with the opportunity of becoming human again," Kol replies

"Do you think it's silly," Henrik asks his brother

"No, big dream and kind of impossible but normally the best dreams are," Said Kol


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 Cora's gift.

Two days has passed since Cora spent dinner with Rebekah, Henrik, and Kol when Cora is invited to Freya's new house where Mathias has been living in for a while.

Cora was invited in by Freya and is surprised to see Rebekah there too upon entering Freya's house Cora walks into the living room where she sees an open casket with the body of a 21-year-old girl with long blond hair and green eyes.

Cora is immediately taken back at the sight and turns to Rebekah for explanations.

"Rebekah why is there a body of young woman in a casket in a living room," Cora asks

"It's a gift," Replies Rebekah

"A gift who for the local funeral parlor," Cora Jokes

"No, bloody hell sweetie the body is for you," Says Rebekah

"For me," Said Cora

"Yes, my sister called and told me about your dream to leave New Orleans and go, Mystic Falls, with Henrik and to leave Mikael behind," Freya explained

"So this body is for me to posses how is that possible," Cora asked

"Magic and whenever this body dies you just wake up in your current body," Speaks Freya

"What about Henrik he can't leave without desiccating," Said Cora

"I wouldn't worry about that Charlie is with him and now and if he doesn't this is one body and you can wait for him to be ready and while he isn't you can remember what it's like to be human," Spoke Rebekah

"How do we do this," Cora asks

"You just sit over there and I get everything ready," Freya ordered


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 Henrik's gift.

While Cora is with Freya and Rebekah we have Henrik at the Mikaelson compound with his older brothers as well as Hayley and baby Hope.

Charlie is also present standing near the casket examining the body.

Dahlia sister of Esther Mikaelson is over there too and when Henrik enters instead of running to his niece who he has been dying to meet his eyes are drawn to the open casket.

Where a 21-year-old with dyed black hair and brown eyes is lying in which confuses Henrik.

"Hey guys and crazy aunt why is there an open casket on display," Asks Henrik

"It's a present from your favorite siblings Kol and Rebekah," Said Charlie

"A comatose body is my present," Replies Henrik

"Henrik, when Rebekah left the room she called Freya and asked her to find a suitable human body for her while she left me to find one for you," Kol explained

"You, want me to possess a human body without that person consent," Says Henrik

"The boy died of a mugging and I healed the body completely and Dahlia here because she helped us find a body," Charlie explains

"So, you're saying just by a click of your fingers I'll wake up in that body as a human," Said Henrik

"Don't you see brother this a chance of a life you always wanted," Spoke Hayley

"But what if something goes wrong and I aren't able to reach you this body just dies and I'm dead," Replied Henrik

"You, won't die just the host body and you return to your true body Henrik and you can say you lived a human life," Says Klaus

"Guys I need some time to think about this," Said Henrik

"Just don't take to long Henrik this is once in a lifetime opportunity," Speaks Hayley who watches as Henrik walks over to her and holds out his hands out to Hayley

"May I hold her," Asks Henrik

"Of course Henrik she has been dying to meet you," Replies Hayley who places Hope in Henrik's arms

"Nice to meet you Hope Mikaelson," Whispers Henrik trying not to hurt his niece's hearing

* * *

Across a few hours Henrik spent his time with baby niece Henrik longed for a human life more and more.

How envious and jealous Henrik finds himself of Klaus to be the only Original to be able to have a child.

Hope is awake from her nap and is hungry so Henrik feeds her a bottle which calms the baby Mikaelson.

Henrik knows that his family offering a human body to possess is something amazing and could be the key to giving him the perfect life.

However, Henrik knows that the Mikaelson family are not the most loved family ever and him leaving with Cora in human bodies without his original abilities might be what few enemies who know of his survival will go after him!

"You're trapped aren't you," Asks Hayley entering the living room from the kitchen she was just in

"How did you guess," Henrik replies

"Your soul is torn to apart you think you can't truly be with Hayley as human while enemies who would go after our family then you're afraid if choose to be human with Cora you're walking away from your family," Hayley explained

"It just that I've been waiting to be with my family for 1000 years then Hayley for 500 years and if I chose to remain in my true body I'll be letting her down and if choose the human body I'll be putting my family in danger including this cute little girl," Said Henrik

"Only you can make this decision to make sure you make the right one for you," Spoke Hayley before taking Hope out of Henrik's hands


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 Parent trap.

After Hayley took Hope off Henrik's hands Henrik texts Cora to meet him outside the Mills cafe.

Henrik is nervous he knows that since if he been offered a human body then Cora must have too.

Cora replied to the text saying "sure I'll meet you in an hour" which is almost up and Cora is nowhere to be seen.

When Henrik is surprised from his right-hand side from a blond woman with green eyes.

"Guess, who Rik," Chuckled Cora

"CORA, you chose the human body," Replies Henrik

"Henrik, calm down this body is only temporary and it's a gift from Rebekah and Freya," Said Cora

"But being human would make vulnerable to witches, vampires, and werewolves," Says Henrik

"Rik, I know you've considered this and I'm not going to force your hand but all I want is a way to spend a year at most being human with you original vampire or not and travel," Said Cora

"I really want to start a new life with you I do but if I were to possess that body and bring our original bodies with us and something happens and the new body then I'm trapped in a desiccated body," Asks Henrik

"It's not like we could shift the link from one body to another," Spoke Cora

"That's it, Cora, you're a genius come with me to the compound we can't shift the link from Mikael to another person but we can't do is to shift Mikael's spirit to another body which we can contain while we take his original body with us meaning I won't have to desiccate," Says Henrik

"So, you're saying we make Mikael switch bodies and take his original body with us so you won't desiccate" Replied Cora

"Yes, and the body you're currently hosting well can be preserved if you want," Speaks Henrik

"What about your chance of being a witch again," Asked Cora

"Being a witch completely never mattered because, well I was never allowed to practice but at least being an original I can help people," Henrik replies

"Well, if we going to do it that way I guess I'm going to need Charlie put me back in my true body while he moves Mikael into another," Said Cora and the two begin to walk off back to the compound

* * *

Cora and Henrik arrive at the Mikaelson compound where Charlie is with every other Mikaelson that is alive apart from Mikael and Dahlia.

When Cora and Henrik enter the two greet each Mikaelson there before deciding how they are going to phrase their plan to Henrik's family.

"I want you to know that giving me that body was one of the best gifts ever but I don't need to be human to be free I just need to be free of the link," Said Henrik

"Freya and I have almost completed the spell but it take 3 months to be completed" Replies Charlie

"Which is perfect and for the meantime, you can use the body Kol got for me to put Mikael's spirit in allowing us to carter Mikael's original body with us while traveling so I won't desiccate," Henrik explains

"But what about your chance at being human," Asked Rebekah

"I have eternity for that so Charlie can you move Mikael's spirit from true body into the one Kol got for me," Asks Henrik

"That would be possible but what about you Cora do you want your original body back," Speaks Charlie

"Yes, as long as you can preserve this body for later use," Says Cora

"Your body is over at Mathias's place so once Charlie puts you back in your original body go over to Mikael's place to collect his original body," Said Charlie who then walks over to Cora and chants under his breath once the chant is complete the body Cora is possessing collapses onto the floor and Cora's sprit finds it's away back to Cora original body

"Let's get this party started," Spoke Henrik who makes his way out of the compound carrying the woman Cora once possessed and waits for Rebekah to unlock her car allowing Henrik to get into the back places the comatose body on it's own seat


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 Leaving New Orleans.

The entire living Mikaelson family were present on Mikael's estate when Charlie with the help of Freya moved Mikael's spirit from his original body to the body Kol got for Henrik.

After moving Mikael's spirit into another body Kol helps the lovebirds load the vehicle with the coffin that holds Mikael's original now comatose body.

Once Mikael's original body is securely in the vehicle Henrik walks next to Cora and the two face Henrik's siblings and nephew as well as his niece.

"This is it I guess you're leaving town little one," Said Klaus

"I guess so will you miss me," Replies Henrik

"You have no idea," Spoke the older Mikaelson siblings

"We should get going," Whispers Cora into Henrik's right ear

"You're right the driver ready to I'm going to miss you guys," Says Henrik who then hugs each of his siblings one at time

"Remember if you ever find yourself in trouble just give us a call," Freya instructs her younger brother

"Always and forever sister make sure to send me photos of little Hope over there," Said Henrik

"Enjoy this adventure because who knows how many you have left," Kol replied

"Where are we going first Cora," Asks Henrik

"Anywhere and everywhere Rik," Spoke Cora who then kisses Cora on the cheek

"I'll see you soon my dysfunctional original vampire family," Says Henrik as he gets into the back of the vehicle with Cora following

"See you soon Henrik," Yell the older Mikaelson siblings along with Charlie and Hayley in unison

"See you soon guys," Whispered Henrik

"Time for our adventure now Rik," Said Cora

"We finally free Cora Mills," Replied Henrik

"No, you are free Henrik Mikaelson well you're free from everyone now Henrik expect me," Chuckles Cora

"I wouldn't have it any other way Cora," Said Henrik who then passionately kisses Cora as the driver starts the engine and their vehicle drives off Mikael's estate and the two lovers leave New Orleans together

* * *

 **This is it for The Other Originals fanfic I hope that you have enjoyed this fanfic.**

 **Also, Henrik and Cora's story is not over it yet there another chapter of their lives together will be continued in my next fanfic called Return to New Orleans which will be up in a day or two.**


End file.
